El Precio de la Paz
by Sasha545
Summary: Por deber, para proteger la paz reinante y ganar un poco de tiempo para detener el eminente golpe de Estado que el clan Uchiha planea, Itachi acepta desposarse con Hinata Hyuga, la hija del líder del segundo clan más importante de Konoha. Ambos tendrán que aprender que a veces los sacrificios son necesarios para pagar el precio de la paz.
1. Chapter 1

**Género**: Romance / Angustia  
**Personajes Principales**: Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga.  
**Autor**: Sasha545  
**Rank: M****Cantidad de Capítulos:**3 arcos argumentales. Longfic.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE LA PAZ**_  
_๑**  
LIBRO PRIMERO  
**๑**  
Primer Acto  
NOVILUNIO**

_La Luna Nueva o novilunio es cuando la Luna está entre la Tierra y el Sol y por lo tanto no la vemos._

* * *

El momento que tanto había estado postergando durante la noche había llegado. Lo supo al ver los ojos aterrados de aquella niña. A pesar de que estaban fácilmente a unos tres metros de distancia tiritaba sin control, como si pudiese entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pretendió que no lo notaba. De cualquier forma no había manera de que escaparan de su destino.

Tampoco podía culparla por mostrarse tan nerviosa y asustada. Durante las misiones en ANBU nunca había mostrado nerviosismo, ni si quiera cuando su equipo tenía que asesinar un objetivo o espiar información sensible. En cambio ahora, su respiración salía entrecortada y sentía las manos sudorosas.

No la había mirado al rostro durante toda la velada. Apenas se observaron un instante cuando el sacerdote unió sus manos durante la ceremonia en el templo e incluso aquello se había sentido forzado, incómodo y desagradable. Desde entonces no habían hablado, ni se habían tocado y mucho menos intercambiado miradas. A pesar de que habían estado todo ese tiempo uno al lado del otro recibiendo felicitaciones y bendiciones de parte de sus familias, en ningún momento se había sentido afortunado o bendecido por lo que acababa de pasar. Por el contrario, estaba bastante seguro que estaba pagando el karma por sus malas acciones.

No obstante, ahora que se tomaba un momento para verla recordaba, muy a su pesar, que no sólo él estaba sacrificando su felicidad y su futuro, ella también era una víctima de las políticas de Konoha. La diferencia, claro está, es que frente a él había una niña.

Lo único que sabía de ella era que cursaba el mismo grado que Sasuke en la Academia Shinobi y que era la heredera del clan Hyūga. Aparte de eso, era una completa extraña con la cual tendría que compartir el resto de su vida.

Separó los labios buscando algo que decir, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando no encontró palabras para aliviar la incomodidad de la situación. Bajó la mirada con pesar y apretó los puños intentando buscar el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que se esperaba de él como el futuro líder del clan Uchiha.

Pero le resultaba inútil, no había nada de valor dentro de él en ese momento y estaba seguro que en ella tampoco. A los ojos de Itachi era bastante obvio lo que pasaba: ninguno de ellos quería seguir con eso.

Ninguno de los dos había pedido ser el objeto de una gran alianza ni los salvadores de sus respectivos clanes. Había sido acordado por sus padres como una medida de mitigación, un parche para la gran herida que había en el clan Uchiha contra Konoha y ellos habían sido el sacrificio para continuar con las apariencias de buena convivencia.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué si quiera seguía con toda esa charada? ¿Lo estaba haciendo realmente por Konoha? ¿Valía la pena sacrificar la inocencia de una niña para eso?

Sasuke.

Esa era la respuesta a todas las interrogantes en su mente. Se lo recordó mientras bajaba la mirada con los párpados caídos. Estaba tomando el lugar de su hermano menor, a aquel que había prometido cuidaría toda su vida. Si no era él, Sasuke habría sido obligado a casarse con Hinata Hyūga contra su voluntad. De hecho, ese había sido el plan original.

—_Yo lo haré_— había dicho con solemnidad haciendo que todos los presentes en la habitación lo observaran como si hubiese perdido la razón, exigiéndole que se explicara lo más rápido posible—_Hinata Hyūga es la heredera del clan Hyūga. Su familia podría tomar como ofensa que el hermano menor y no el mayor la tome como esposa. Será una alianza incluso más fuerte si ambos herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes contraen nupcias. Es una muestra de buena fe. _

Su argumento pareció complacer a su padre quien accedió a su petición. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido e intentó contradecirlo pero bastó con una sola mirada de su parte para que entendiera que no era negociable.

Casarse con Hinata Hyūga le compraba tiempo suficiente para intentar arreglar el lío en que todos estaban metidos. Podían quitarle la elección de amar a quien quisiera, pero no se la quitarían a Sasuke. Era su labor como su hermano mayor proteger sus sueños; la libertad para elegir a quien darle su corazón era parte de ello. Había dejado que su padre le robara la felicidad desde que lo obligó a unirse a ANBU seis meses atrás. No dejaría que a Sasuke le hicieran lo mismo; su hermano menor era el futuro del clan, era la única esperanza que veía en la familia Uchiha.

Y con ese simple acto, toda su vida había cambiado. Esa misma tarde se había firmado su compromiso con Hinata Hyūga con un simple garabato de su parte en una hoja de papel. Al día siguiente conoció a su futura esposa sin que cruzaran más que un saludo y tan sólo tres días después estaban casándose en el templo del río Naka.

Las celebraciones habían durado todo el día. Itachi sabía bien que a pesar de las apariencias no había un motivo para celebrar. Los Hyūga se habían sacrificado uniéndose a ellos para proteger Konoha. Los líderes del antiguo clan sabían los planes de revolución de Fugaku Uchiha y seguramente habían accedido a ese matrimonio por petición directa del Hokage. Era una de esas cosas que el sandaime estaba haciendo para ganar tiempo y así negociar con Fugaku y postergar una inminente guerra civil. Era de asumir que así fuera. De hecho, estaba seguro que así era. Para conseguir una anhelada paz, Hiashi Hyūga había entregado a su hija mayor a un Uchiha. Por la seguridad de Konoha y el bienestar de su hermano, él la había tomado para ser su mujer.

Y ahora estaba frente a una completa extraña que lo miraba con temor, tanto temor que llegaba a dolerle.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Itachi respirando profundamente, dando pasos lentos en su dirección hasta quedar frente a ella.  
—Sí —susurró Hinata con suavidad, bajando el rostro para evitar mirarlo.

Itachi tuvo que controlar la sensación de repugnancia que sentía ante la idea de quitarle la virginidad a una niña de la edad de Sasuke. No había nada excitante sobre aquello y su cuerpo tampoco estaba reaccionando como lo hubiese esperado de su noche de bodas. Sentía un amargor en su boca y un nudo que se agrandaba cada vez más en su garganta.

—¿Le hablaron de lo que sucede durante la primera noche? —le preguntó inspeccionándola con nerviosismo, pero la chica no respondió ni lo miró, sólo asintió con pesadez.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas, de hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Podría haberle dicho que él tampoco quería hacerlo, que estaba tan nervioso como ella, que no era su intensión lastimarla y robarle su infancia. Podría haber ido más allá y haberle advertido que todo lo que estaban a punto de hacer era por Konoha y que no tendrían que volver a hacerlo. Le podría haber prometido que no la volvería a tocar, que la dejaría vivir cómoda y tranquila en la casa de sus padres sin que la presencia del otro si quiera se notara en la vida que estaban forzados a compartir. Podría haberle preguntado si quería que apagara las luces, o tal vez si necesitaba ayuda para desvestirse. Pero nada de ello salió de su boca, sólo frunció los labios con rabia ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar la encomienda que su padre había puesto sobre él. ¿Para eso se casaban las personas, no?

Al notar que ella no se movía decidió terminar con todo ello rápido.

Mientras desataba el obi de Hinata con torpeza y nerviosismo se enfocó en pensar que aquello también era una misión. Si lo veía de esa forma quizás sintiera menos culpa y repugnancia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a sacrificar a una niña inocente; estaba seguro que su alma se quemaría en el infierno después de eso.

Sí, había cometido muchos actos deshonrosos y viles con el transcurso de los años, siempre por Konoha, pero nunca hasta ese momento había sentido vergüenza por ello. Estaba a punto de arruinar a una niña que no tenía culpa de la forma en que se movía el mundo shinobi. A una de esas mismas niñas a quien había jurado proteger cuando amarró por primera vez su protector con el símbolo de Konoha alrededor de su frente.

Intentó tragar saliva pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su respiración se salía de control sólo por la angustia que experimentaba en sus entrañas.

Cuando el obi cayó al suelo tomó un segundo para respirar, reposando sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y tirándola hacia él. Quizás si la besaba, o la sentía cerca… su cuerpo reaccionaría con algo más que rechazo y culpa. Tal vez si se obligaba a tocarla la desearía aunque fuese una niña y él casi un hombre.

Hinata había estado callada todo ese tiempo dejándolo hacer lo suyo sin oponerse, sin molestarlo, sin producir estragos en su consciencia con su voz infantil. Sin embargo, cuando subió el rostro para observarlo sorprendida por su cercanía, Itachi se percató que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas en lágrimas.

Supo en ese instante que no tenía el valor para seguir con eso, pero que estaba obligado aún así a cumplir su obligación.

—Basta —le ordenó soltándola y mirándola con dolor.  
—Lo siento… de-de verdad lo siento…

Movió la cara hacia un costado y la soltó. Tocarla ya no era una opción. Si la seguía tocando perdería cualquier atisbo de determinación.

Caminó hasta el borde del futón que ambos debían compartir esa noche, sentándose sobre las suaves sábanas que su madre había elegido para ese día. Apoyó los codos contra sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas, intentando controlarse, armarse de valor de alguna forma. Podía hacerlo, sólo tomaría un segundo. Todos los hombres lo hacían cuando se casaban.

—Desnúdate y acuéstate —le ordenó Itachi, olvidándose completamente de sus modales ante lo frustrante de la situación. Nunca hubiese tratado a alguien de "tú" en vez de "usted" si no lo conocía, pero pensó que si lo hacía podría acortar las distancias entre ambos de alguna forma.

Aún así, realmente no deseaba verla desnuda. Si aquello sucedía nunca volvería a ser el mismo y no estaba preparado para eso. Aunque ella fuese una niña, verla sin ropa significaba que él estaba listo para ser un hombre. Sería la primera vez que vería a una mujer así y eso sólo aumentaba su nivel de ansiedad; lo hacía creer realmente que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, muy mal.

Sintió el sonido de la tela caer al suelo y las rápidas pisadas en el tatami. Cuando volvió subir la mirada, Hinata ya no estaba frente a él. Percibió como se metía entre las sábanas, pero no se volteó. No quería verla, necesitaba componerse un poco antes de tener que unirse a ella en su lecho de recién casados.

Suspiró agotado y comenzó a desabrocharse las ataduras que mantenían el atuendo formal en su lugar. Lo hizo lentamente, ignorando que era la primera vez que alguien más lo veía desnudo. No sentía vergüenza, más bien, lo único que había en él era culpa. Un acto que debió ser tan natural para dos personas que comenzaban sus vidas juntas, se sentía como un verdadero castigo.

Cuando la última prenda de su kimono cayó al suelo, se volvió sobre el hombro para observar el bulto entre las sábanas blancas. Ahí, pequeña y vulnerable, se encontraba Hinata mirando al techo con lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

—Será rápido —dijo, intentando aliviar un poco los temores de la niña y al mismo tiempo los suyos.  
—E-esta bien —respondió Hinata cerrando los ojos, arrugando los gestos en su rostro como si algo le doliera.

Suspiró una última vez y corrió las sábanas para meterse entre ellas. En ningún momento bajó la mirada para inspeccionarla, al contrario, ni si quiera observaba el rostro de Hinata mientras se acomodaba sobre ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida, sobre todo cuando su intimidad quedo superpuesta con la de ella. No era erótico, no era sensual, era vergonzoso y raro. Por la forma en que Hinata lo miró, supo, que ella opinaba lo mismo.

Bajó una de las manos y tomó su rodilla para abrirle las piernas, encontrando casi nula resistencia para encajar su cuerpo contra el de Hinata. Sintió deseos de sollozar al percatarse que ni si quiera tenía vellos en los lugares en que una mujer debía tenerlos.

Y así permanecieron un momento, sin fricciones ni toques raros. Sólo un adolescente sobre una niña, un joven que en muchos sentidos era un niño asustado también, que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía hacer, qué parte iba dónde y sólo seguía las instrucciones que Shisui le había dado. Y aún así, nada en su cuerpo parecía estar reaccionando como lo esperaba, o mejor dicho, como se esperaba de esa situación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata-san? —preguntó completamente quebrado, intentando controlar su respiración.  
—Cumpliré o-ocho años este in-invierno —respondió con la voz ahogada.  
—Ya veo —Itachi supo mantenerse calmado con su respuesta. Aunque perdiese el control y comenzara a gritar, Hinata no se volvería mayor de lo que era. No había estado seguro de su edad y ahora lo sabía— ¿Quieres que te bese? —le preguntó apoyando las manos a sus costados para que sus torsos no se tocaran.  
—Como u-usted desee, Itachi-san —le indicó en un murmullo.

Itachi pudo ver que el miedo en ella se incrementaba y el sentimiento de que todo aquello era aberrante se intensificó en él cuando la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron de nervios y sintió el frío de la noche golpearle la espalda. Apenas estaban cubiertos por las sábanas desde la cintura hacía las piernas, pero no se había atrevido a bajar la mirada para verla desnuda. Era tan pequeña bajo él, tan frágil, tan malditamente vulnerable. Fácilmente la pasaba por dos cabezas de altura.

—¿Qué deseas tú? —le preguntó observándola fijamente, sus manos estaban temblando mientras apoyaba su peso contra el futón.  
—Y-yo deseo com..complacerlo… —apenas un susurro, como si alguien le hubiese dicho qué era lo que debía decir.  
Itachi frunció el ceño, no se esperaba esa respuesta —¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?  
—Ha-haciendo lo que me ordene…  
—Te ordeno que dejes de llorar y temblar –le dijo con amargura.  
—Lo siento… yo… estoy in-intentándolo pero… tengo miedo.  
—Eres sólo una niña. Esto está mal —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Esto no debería estar pasando.  
—Yo… yo ya he… ya he sangrado. Otou-sama dijo… dijo que eso me hacía una mujer.

Itachi tragó pesado y entendió que no había forma, ni si quiera forzándose a sí mismo, que consumara ese matrimonio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentado sobre el futón con el estómago hecho añicos. De verdad sentía deseos de vomitar.

—¿Itachi-san?

La miró de reojo, tembloroso y enojado. No estaba enojado con ella, claramente, pero en ese momento no supo realmente con quien podría descargar esa rabia que se acumulaba en él. El clan, el clan, el clan… todo era culpa del clan y sus preconcepciones de lo que debía ser y lo que podía ser. Sentía deseos de llorar. Iba mucho más allá de la frustración. Era una mezcla de miedo, fracaso y dolor.

Él estaba tan asustado como ella y saberlo lo asqueaba.

Hinata se había sentado tapándose con las sábanas el torso desnudo. Lo miraba dudosa y espantada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, lista para quebrarse. Había parado de llorar como si se hubiera resignado a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero eso no significaba en ningún caso que él estuviese más dispuesto a cumplir su misión como esposo.

Frunció los labios en frustración y supo lo que debía hacer. No tenía el valor para hacer otra cosa.

La sangre que emanó de la mordedura de su dedo fue lo suficientemente creíble cuando puso su pulgar sobre las sabanas blancas que los cubrían y la dejó escurrir. Hinata lo observó anonadada, incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer. Itachi apretaba su piel justo sobre la herida y una a una las gotas rojas caían manchando el futon como muestra de que ahí realmente había ocurrido lo que se esperaba de ambos.

—Está hecho —dijo sin mirarla, más pálido que de costumbre. Era la primera vez en su vida que no llevaba a cabo algo que sabía debía hacer—. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.  
—S-sí —respondió Hinata, suspirando con alivio y mirándolo como si acabase de salvarle la vida tomando piedad de ella—. Gracias.  
—Nunca hablaremos de esto. Con nadie —le indicó Itachi, era una niña después de todo—. Si su padre le pregunta, dirá que nuestro matrimonio fue consumado.  
—Sí —respondió con más firmeza, profundamente ruborizada.  
—Nadie se enterará que todo esto es una farsa.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Tengo dos capítulos más escritos y boceteados a medias. A medida que los termine los iré posteando. Esta idea nació porque hace tiempo quería hacer un fic sobre un matrimonio arreglado entre Itachi y Hinata en donde ambos son obligados a casarse, sólo que este tendrá un giro de trama que nunca he visto antes.  
Bueno, puede llegar a ser bastante oscuro mediante avance, pero espero que les guste. Como siempre, este es un fanfic dedicado a todas las fans del ItaHina, que creo, somos más cada día. Un abrazo y espero publicar pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Acto  
LUNA CRECIENTE  
**

_Es la primera aparición de la Luna en el cielo. En esta fase lunar, la Tierra, la Luna y el Sol están casi alineados en el espacio. Es el primer atisbo de luz que aparece en la oscura cara de la Luna. __  
_

* * *

—¡Por supuesto que yo seré el Hokage Kiba! —exclamó un niño rubio con gafas para el agua amarradas alrededor de su cabeza.  
—Deja de ser tan ruidoso —le pidió un chico que usaba una coleta de caballo alta y tenía un aspecto bastante desarreglado— ¿Por qué seguimos juntándonos con él? Es tan problemático.  
—Nunca serás el Hokage si compites conmigo, ¿verdad Akamaru? —el perrito que llevaba el niño Inuzuka en la cabeza ladró con fuerza.  
—Tengo hambre —les indicó un niño un tanto rellenito con espirales en sus mejillas— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a jugar Ho-ka-ge! ¡El último en llegar a la cima de la montaña invita al resto a comer ramen y el ganador será Hokage por el día! —gritó el rubio sacándole la lengua, comenzando a correr.  
—¡Nunca me ganarás, perdedor! —le contestó Kiba aceptando el desafío, corriendo atrás de él.  
—Que molesto es todo esto… —se quejó el pelinegro, comenzando a correr también.  
—¡E-espérame Shikamaru! —le pidió el niño Akimichi mientras los perseguía torpemente.

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr dejando atrás la Academia y a la chica que los miraba desde la entrada. Sonrió melancólicamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, intentando controlar el dolor que se formaba en ese lugar. Como le habría gustado poder seguirlos y preguntarles si podía jugar con ellos también, tal vez alentar a Naruto y acariciar el lomo del pequeño Akamaru. Sólo imaginarlo la hizo sentir como si ella también hubiese estado corriendo con ellos y aquello pareció animarla un poco.

Suspiró suavemente, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Estaba sentada en completa soledad, ignorada por sus pares mientras pasaban a su lado. Todos parecían tener a alguien especial, a algún amigo con quien compartir el finan del día… excepto ella. Ella tenía a Sasuke y como de costumbre estaba esperando que terminara de entrenar para que volvieran juntos a casa.

—Nos vamos —escuchó de pronto y vio como éste pasaba a su lado.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a seguir al pelinegro unos cuantos pasos más atrás esperando no molestarlo con su presencia. Que estuviesen volviendo a la casa de los Uchiha tan temprano la sorprendió. Por lo general Sasuke se quedaba en la academia toda la tarde y a veces hasta parte de la noche. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que debía tener un motivo importante para irse temprano.

Para ser sinceros, Sasuke la ponía un tanto nerviosa. Desde el primer día de clases en la Academia se había aislado de todos y se enfocaba sólo en entrenar y estudiar. Las únicas ocasiones en que era realmente amable o se enfocaba en los demás era durante las clases de colaboración shinobi. Aparte de eso, Sasuke Uchiha era un misterio para todos. Hinata creía firmemente que el pelinegro no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, sino, para ser el mejor de la clase. Así eran los Uchiha, un clan de elite y todos lo comentaban. Cada vez que Sasuke pasaba por los pasillos había alguien susurrando lo genial que eran los Uchiha y que él seguramente iba a ser un shinobi muy poderoso.

No obstante, después de su matrimonio con Itachi lo que había sido indiferencia de parte de Sasuke se convirtió en clara antipatía. Por algún motivo parecía molesto con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando lo saludaba, sólo le respondía con una mirada fría, cuando desayunaban juntos no le daba los buenos días y cuando caminaban hacia o desde la Academia, siempre apresuraba el paso para no avanzar uno al lado del otro.

Sasuke parecía estar enojado con ella, aunque nadie se molestó en explicarle el por qué. Tal vez si hubiese sabido que el hermano menor de Itachi la resentía porque pensaba que su "nii-san" se olvidaría de él ahora que estaba casado, le habría podido explicar que aquello era muy improbable, sino imposible, porque Itachi apenas le dirigía la palabra.

—¿Sabes si nii-san llegará temprano hoy? —le preguntó de pronto desde adelante.  
—N-no lo sé. No me ha dicho n-nada —respondió Hinata sintiéndose nerviosa de inmediato por la severa voz de Sasuke.

Y era cierto. Desde la vergonzosa noche en que él subió sobre ella desnudo y la tomó como esposa cortándose un dedo, apenas lo había visto. Itachi nunca estaba en su hogar y cuando aparecía, Fugaku Uchiha lo llevaba a un salón en donde nadie entraba, ni si quiera Sasuke.

El patriarca de los Uchiha solía conversar algunos minutos con su hijo mayor y luego éste salía luciendo más cansado que de costumbre y se encerraba en su habitación con una tristeza que era palpable, al menos para Hinata. El resto de su familia parecía ignorar su silencio, con excepción de Sasuke quien lo miraba como si quisiera alcanzarlo en aquella soledad sin poder lograrlo.

En alguna ocasión le había preguntado a Mikoto Uchiha si Itachi actuaba de esa forma todo el tiempo y ella le contestó con amabilidad que su hijo mayor era un chico especial y diferente al resto, y sin duda alguna, la persona más gentil que conocía. Hinata quiso creer en sus palabras pero aun no conocía ese lado de Itachi que su madre parecía ver tan bien.

Cuando el heredero de los Uchiha se encontraba en casa Hinata se paraba afuera de la habitación que compartían y miraba la puerta cerrada por minutos preguntándose a sí misma si debía intentar penetrar ese espacio entre ambos para empezar a conocerlo. No obstante, era más sencillo pretender que no le importaba su lejanía a tratar de traspasar su duro exterior.

Las cosas parecían bien tal como estaban y no tenía problemas en seguir aparentando que ambos eran felices juntos. Claramente, ella sabía la verdad y también Itachi; no había amor, atracción o felicidad en su relación. Estaban ahí para cumplir un rol y pretender que se llevaban bien era parte de ello.

Sin si quiera darse cuenta, había caído en un estado de pasividad y desapego que se le hizo bastante cómodo, sobre todo considerando que en la casa de los Hyuga el trato hacia ella era duro y bastante cruel. En el hogar de los Uchiha era invisible, pero al menos nadie la había tratado mal. Sin ese constante miedo en su interior de no ser lo que se esperaba de ella, tal vez podía comenzar a descubrir qué era lo que realmente quería para sí misma. Ese desahogo la hizo sentirse segura y a pesar de que sabía que Itachi no estaba encantado con tenerla ahí, se permitió a sí misma olvidarse de todo y comenzar a disfrutar un poco más su vida.

Sí, a veces se sentía sola y triste, pero algo en su interior le decía que de una forma u otra, quizás, podría hacer que su esposo se enamorara de ella y ambos tendrían un final feliz. Quizás era un pensamiento infantil, pero Hinata sólo tenía ocho años. Soñar con finales felices es parte de ser un niño.

Muchas tardes, Itachi y Sasuke se sentaban en el jardín y conversaban sobre sus días. Hinata nunca los interrumpía, sólo los observaba desde una distancia segura. En parte, porque esas eran las pocas ocasiones en que veía sonreír a Itachi y ese sombrío aire a su alrededor desaparecía.

Sasuke siempre lucía abatido cuando estaba alrededor de su hermano mayor y lo miraba con un cierto aire de culpa. Le causaba curiosidad verlo con aquellos gestos y más de una vez se preguntó por qué lucía como si hubiese roto un objeto importante para Itachi.

La respuesta llegó a ella un día en que cenaban sin su esposo y escuchó a Fugaku Uchiha alabar a su hijo mayor con una determinada frase que hizo que los hombros de Sasuke se tensaran y sus ojos se tornaran triste.

"_Como se esperaba de mi hijo…_"

No fue la única vez que escuchó esa frase dentro de ese hogar y curiosamente, Sasuke siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando la oía en la boca de su padre. Fue durante ese tiempo en que logró comprender por qué siempre lucía tan culpable cerca de Itachi. La razón era bastante simple para ella quien tambien tenía un padre severo al que deseaba impresionar; Sasuke quería superar a su hermano, costara lo que costara. Hinata podía ver lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo, lo resentía por ser el favorito de Fugaku. La sombra que proyectaba Itachi sobre él era tan grande que opacaba cualquiera cosa que hiciera, por maravillosa o grandiosa que fuese.

Ambos niños entraron al distrito de los Uchiha, caminando bastante separados el uno del otro. A pesar de que llevaba haciendo el mismo recorrido por varias semanas ya, le seguía maravillando el orgullo que sentían las personas que vivían ahí de pertenecer al clan Uchiha. Todas las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes abanicos blancos y rojos, faroles de papel colgaban desde los techos con el emblema del clan y no había una sola persona que caminara por ahí (aparte de ella) sin el abanico bordado en su espalda. Era claro para ella que los Uchiha querían que todos en Konoha supieran lo orgullosos que se sentían de ser parte de ese clan.

El emblema del clan Hyuga consistía en el ying y el yang, rodeado por números que iban del uno al ocho, pero nadie en el clan lo utilizaba, más bien, a veces bordaban en su ropajes el símbolo de la flama del país del fuego, pues a su punto de vista, a pesar de que los Hyuga se sintieran orgullosos de su linaje, para ellos era más importante ser parte del todo que formaba Konoha. Eso los diferenciaba de los Uchiha o al menos eso creía ella.

De pronto se toparon en la calle con una mujer bastante robusta y de sonrisa amable que estaba poniendo galletas de arroz frescas en los mostradores exteriores de su pequeña panadería. Arriba, en un cartel con el emblema del clan, se podía leer: "UCHIHA SENBEI".

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y ésta pareció alegrarse de verlo. Corrió hacia ella y le abrazó las piernas mientras la mujer le acariciaba el cabello. Hinata los observó a una distancia pertinente, sintiéndose como una intrusa en la escena.

—Sasuke-chan, ¿vienes de la Academia? —le preguntó la mujer.  
—Así es Uruchi-san. Nii-san dijo que me ayudaría con el shurikenjutsu hoy.  
—Ya veo, ya veo —dijo la mujer, encantada con la sonrisa de Sasuke— ¿Y como está Hinata-sama el día de hoy?

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que le hablaba a ella. Subió el rostro y de inmediato se sonrojó, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Sintió que el resto de su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se aceleraba. Nerviosa, intentó formular una respuesta a tan sencilla pregunta.

Sasuke la observó sobre su hombro y con cada segundo en silencio que pasaba, fruncía más las cejas. Con aquel gesto supo que no podía permanecer en silencio por más tiempo pues los estaba impacientando.

—M-muy bien, muchas gracias… —dijo en apenas un susurro— …por... por preguntar.  
—Me alegro. Se le ve fuerte y animosa. Eso se espera de la futura matriarca de nuestro clan —dijo la mujer bajando el canasto con galletas de arroz— ¿Cómo está Itachi-san? Ya no lo veo tanto como solía hacerlo. Después del matrimonio parece más desaparecido que nunca. Ese sobrino mío es un ingrato… antes venía a pedirme dulces todo el tiempo junto a Shisui y ahora tengo suerte si los veo una vez al mes. Al menos tengo q mi Sasuke-chan quien siempre visita, aunque sea sólo para comer un par de galletas gratis —la mujer le pasó una galleta de arroz envuelta en papel y Sasuke le dio un mordisco completamente feliz. Caminó hacia Hinata y también le dio una.  
—Nii-san está bien —respondió Sasuke por ella, adivinando que Hinata se demoraría más de la cuenta en responder—, ha estado un poco ocupado con sus misiones, eso es todo.  
—Ya veo, ya veo… —dijo la mujer— Estudia mucho y esfuérzate Sasuke-chan. Haz que el clan se sienta orgulloso de tener a dos prodigios entre nosotros.  
—¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta luego Uruchi-san! ¡Gracias por le senbei!  
—M-muchas gracias, Uruchi-san… —dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke continuó caminando por las calles del clan y Hinata apenas alcanzó a seguirlo. El resto del camino fue en silencio, sin embargo, el chico parecía más feliz que antes después de encontrarse con su tía. Al menos no parecía querer asesinarla con su mirada y comía su senbei con bastante alegría. Luciendo así, no parecía el mismo chico con el que había estado viviendo ese mes.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ambos se sacaron las sandalias en la entrada y se dirigieron al corredor externo. Obviamente, el olor a comida recién hecha invitaba a Hinata a unirse al comedor. Un tanto avergonzaba comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en que Mikoto Uchiha preparaba la cena.

Aún no se acostumbraba del todo al porte de la casa de los Uchiha y las pocas personas que vivían ahí. En la mansión Hyuga, no sólo habitaban su padre, su hermana menor y ella, sino gran parte del clan. La casa de los Uchiha no era tan grande como la suya, pero era mucho más solitaria. Los largos pasillos exteriores pasaban desiertos la mayor parte del tiempo con Itachi haciendo misiones, Fugaku en la estación y Sasuke entrenando. En esas ocasiones, aprovechaba las tardes para sentarse a la orilla del riachuelo que fluía por el jardín y veía como avanzaba el agua escuchando el sonido de la fuente de bambú subir y caer, subir y caer, una y otra vez. Nadie la molestaba ahí, nadie esperaba nada extraordinario de ella… tendría toda esa primavera para prensar flores y aprender a cocinar junto a su nueva madre por afiliación.

Observó como Sasuke casi pasó de largo fuera de la puerta del comedor, demasiado ansioso por encontrar a Itachi en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Mikoto Uchiha se aclaró la garganta y lo miró frunciendo el ceño desde la habitación. Su mirada severa pronto se deshizo y se transformó en la más dulce de las sonrisas al ver a su hijo. Aquello hizo que Hinata quisiese sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió una extraña en toda esta dinámica familiar de la cual aún no era parte.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, suspiró y entró a la cocina completamente vencido por la mirada de su madre.

—¿Llegó nii-san? —preguntó mientras Mikoto terminaba de poner todo en la mesa.  
—Las manos, lávatelas —le ordenó.

El chico se quejó un momento con una especie de gruñido; escuchar ese sonido seco proveniente de su garganta se le estaba haciendo muy regular a Hinata. Lo empleaba cada vez que algo lo molestaba y sonaba como "hmph". Al principio se sorprendió al notarlo, pues sonaba exactamente igual a Neji cuando algo le era indiferente, con el paso de los días se acostumbró a ello y entendió que a pesar de todo Sasuke no era tan perfecto como se veía en la Academia.

El pelinegro se dirigió al lavadero y abrió la llave mientras Hinata se detenía en el umbral de la puerta, preguntándose si debía entrar o no.

—B-buenas tardes, Mikoto-san —la saludó con timidez.  
—Buenas tardes querida —le respondió con una sonrisa amable—. La comida estará lista dentro de poco.  
—Muchas gracias —respondió comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, entrando lentamente— ¿Puedo a-ayudar en algo?  
—Sí, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Itachi para cenar? Está en su habitación.  
—Cla-claro. Iré por él —respondió Hinata enrojeciendo.

Sasuke la miró irritado y entonces supo que era mejor que saliera del lugar, rápido. Lo último que quería era enemistarse con él incluso más.

Suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sabiendo que las cosas no iban a mejorar si Mikoto seguía empujándola hacia Itachi. Lo hacía todo el tiempo. Cada vez que el joven estaba en ese lugar los obligaba a pasar tiempo juntos ya fuese en el jardín o en el comedor. Ninguno se hablaba, ni se miraba y para ser sinceros era bastante incómodo estar con alguien que obviamente no tenía interés en estar con ella y que le hablaba sólo por cortesía. Aquello la entristecía, la hacía sentir como una molestia.

¿Pero qué podía hacer realmente? ¿Pedir permiso para volver a su hogar? ¿Acaso eso era una opción? La verdad, Hinata no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Entendía que su matrimonio había sido arreglado y que ninguno podía hacer algo al respecto, pero Itachi no le hacía el trabajo fácil diciéndole qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era qué _no podía hacer_: preguntar sobre sus misiones en ANBU.

Un día mientras tomaban el té, Hinata pensó que una buena forma de mostrarse amable era preguntándole sobre su trabajo en ANBU. Había escuchado de parte de Fugaku mientras comían que Itachi tenía una misión muy importante que desempeñar, que era la conexión del Clan con el resto de Konoha y que su puesto como líder ANBU era fundamental para ello.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como le preguntó sobre el tema el rostro de su esposo había cambiado de inexpresivo a triste. Tuvo la certeza de que él se había dado cuenta de su cambio y que aquello lo había molestado, como si mostrarle algo más que indiferencia fuese algo que no deseaba, como si mostrarle emociones estuviese prohibido.

La miró con seriedad, bajó su taza de té y se retiró de la habitación sin responderle.

A veces Hinata pensaba que Itachi, tan adulto a simple vista, escondía más secretos de los que ella podía si quiera imaginarse. En ocasiones le costaba creer que su esposo sólo tuviese trece años, pues se comportaba con más madurez que muchos de los consejeros del clan Hyuga. A los ojos de la niña, Itachi era todo un hombre y aquello la hacía sentirse completamente lejos de él. Muchas noches rezaba pidiéndole a los dioses poder crecer rápido, y entonces, no estar a tanta distancia de la persona con quien compartiría el resto de su vida. Si ella también era una mujer, quizás él la comenzaría a amar y podrían ser felices.

Sin embargo, hasta ella sabía que eso era sólo un sueño y que seguramente pasarían el resto de sus vidas cubriendo _la farsa_, como él había llamado a su matrimonio la noche en que se casaron.

A tan sólo pasos de la puerta de su habitación escuchó la voz de Itachi. Era difícilmente más fuerte que un susurro y apenas podía percibir lo que estaba hablando. No obstante, lo que la sorprendió fue darse cuenta que no estaba hablando solo sino que había alguien en la habitación con él.

Se detuvo de golpe y dudó sobre entrar o no, poniendo su mano en la puerta corrediza pero bajándola de inmediato.

—_¿Ya p..des ac…var el Ko…mat..ami?_  
—_Ya casi… olo ne..sito un poco más d..empo. ¿..uedes comprárm…?_  
_—..Anzo se es.. vol..iendo impacien…_  
—_Esp..ra_.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Itachi observándola con seriedad desde arriba. Hinata tragó saliva y sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

—¿Por qué está escuchando atrás de la puerta?  
—Sólo… sólo venía a buscarlo para cenar —dijo ella sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían.  
—¿Mi madre la mandó a escucharnos hablar? —la mirada de Itachi se volvió tan afilada que Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
—N-no… sólo a avisarle que… —bajó el rostro— que la comida está lista.  
—Que esposa tan considerada —se burló un joven de cabello negro y curvo en las puntas.

Su nombre era Shisui Uchiha, o al menos eso recordaba Hinata. Lo había visto en el matrimonio y la había felicitado con una gran sonrisa, aunque no supo si lo decía en serio o si se estaba burlando de ella. En ese momento, volvía a mantener esa expresión despreocupada y amable en su rostro, como si todo a su alrededor fuese un gran juego del cual él era protagonista.

—Recuerda lo que te dije Shisui —le indicó Itachi sin voltearse—. Y se respetuoso con Hinata-san, es mi esposa.  
—Lo siento, lo siento, era sólo una broma —declaró levantando las manos y poniéndolas en su cuello— Sabes que las cosas se están yendo al carajo cuando ni si quiera te tomas bien una broma.  
—Cuida tu lenguaje.  
—Maldición Tachi, relájate un poco. Las cosas van a mejorar, ya lo verás.  
—Eso espero. Por el bien de todos.  
—Claro que lo harán —dijo con tanta despreocupación que hasta Hinata quiso creerle. Por un momento, vio la misma sonrisa de Naruto en él. Aquello la hizo pensar cuanto le habría gustado que él hubiese sido elegido para casarse con ella en vez de Itachi—. Por ahora, sé un buen marido y cómprale una muñeca nueva a tu esposa.

Y así sin más desapareció en una nube de humo sin si quiera formar sellos. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro e Itachi uno de cansancio para voltearse a verla.

La pequeña no supo realmente si lo que iba a decirle era bueno o malo, pero su mirada neutra era tan estoica que no podría haberlo adivinado ni si quiera si lo hubiese intentado.

—Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi primo —dijo finalmente acercándose al escritorio y abriendo un cajón—. Por lo general es muy respetuoso, pero hace bromas inadecuadas cuando se encuentra nervioso.  
—N-no necesita pedirme perdón, Itachi-san —dijo Hinata bajando el rostro apenada—. Lamento que nuestro matrimonio lo haga tan infeliz.  
—¿Por qué pensaría eso? —preguntó con curiosidad, suprimiendo una sonrisa.  
—Bueno, su primo dijo que… que esperaba que todo mejorara —Hinata bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los dedos. Cada vez que estaban a solas no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, la ponía tan nerviosa que se podría haber desmayado con facilidad—. Sé que.. que no soy una buena esposa pero yo…  
—Lo que estábamos hablando no tiene relación con usted. Despreocúpese. Si algo me molesta, se lo haré saber.  
—Es-está bien —tragó saliva evitando sus ojos, lista para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.  
—Me teme, ¿verdad?

Hinata tuvo que detenerse y asegurarse de que lo había escuchado bien. Cuando estuvo segura que le estaba hablando a ella frunció el ceño en pánico. No estaba preparada para esa pregunta. Subió los ojos nerviosa y lo observó un instante. Separó los labios pero no alcanzó a responderle antes de que él lo hiciera.

—No lo haga —le dijo con suavidad, mirando hacia un costado. Se veía un tanto incómodo—. Sé que me comporté de forma grosera _esa _noche, pero nunca más haré algo que le haga daño. Intentaré no hacerla llorar nuevamente. Se lo prometo.

Tragó saliva con ansiedad, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma. Sonaba tan dócil y amable, mucho más cercano de lo que había sido todos esos días. Tal vez algo había ocurrido que lo tuviese de mejor humor, o quizás, ver a Shisui Uchiha lo había hecho sentir bien. Se preguntó si esa era la verdadera forma de ser de su esposo o si alguien lo estaba obligando a actuar así.

A pesar de sus dudas, no tuvo problemas en creerle y asintió lentamente, sonrojando. Nunca nadie se había comprometido a tratarla bien.

—Sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo con usted y lo lamento. Nuestra unión no se realizó precisamente por amor y sé que no soy el hombre con quien esperaba casarse. Están… están ocurriendo algunas cosas con el clan, problemas que espero solucionar pronto y.. y cuando ello ocurra… deseo que podamos conocernos un poco mejor. De verdad lo deseo así. Quizás podría comprar una casa para que vivamos solos…

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Había estado segura todos esos días que Itachi detestaba la idea de que tuviesen que compartir tiempo juntos y que específicamente, la detestaba a ella.

Algo ocurría que no comprendía del todo. Itachi, quien siempre se veía tan serio, quien evitaba mirarla a los ojos desde que se vieron desnudos, quien apenas le dirigía la palabra, le sonrió. Un gesto tan sencillo como ese, tan irrelevante, hizo que su estómago se tensara y que las palabras desaparecieran de su mente. Lo miró tan sorprendida como asustada, sin entender por qué tenía ese súbito deseo de sonreír junto a él.

—Después de todo… pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Esa noche, mientras dormían uno junto, fue la primera vez que sintió que la persona con quien compartía la cama no era un completo extraño.

Se permitió tener esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar. Ahí en medio de la oscuridad que emanaba esa familia, finalmente veía un rayo de luz. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. La noche ya no era tan oscura.

* * *

**NOTA**

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^ Espero poder subir Team Seven pronto, aunque lo dudo. Igual me esforzaré. _  
_Se que esta historia para muchos puede resultar bastante cruda en varios aspectos, sobre todo por lo que seguiré escribiendo, por lo tanto advierto discreción si van a seguirla, pues tal vez no es apropiada para niños._

Por otro lado, sólo quería comentar que últimamente estoy recibiendo "insultos" por apoyar pairings. Sólo para aclarar, yo soy Hinata shipper, eso significa, que apoyo cualquier pairing de Hinata. Sin embargo, mi OTP, sigue siendo el NaruHina. Dicho esto, por favor, déjenme escribir tranquila y no se tomen tan en serio esto de los pairings, al final, los "Crack pairing" son para divertirse, y yo me divierto muchísimo escribiendo historias sobre parejas que se que nunca van a ocurrir.   
_Un saludo ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCER ACTO  
Cuarto Creciente**

Ocurre cuando la luna se aleja a 90° del Sol. La mitad de la Luna está visible, indicando que estamos a mitad de camino de la plenitud.

* * *

Un día de trabajo duro se había terminado y nuevamente Itachi podía volver a casa. No se sentía particularmente emocionado por ello, pero le ilusionaba la idea de que todo estaba llegando a su fin, como si un telón pesado y polvoriento estuviese a punto de caer sobre esa obra de teatro de la cual él era parte. Tampoco era demasiado optimista al respecto, ni héroe ni villano, encontraría alivio sólo cuando el plan se concretara. Por ahora, lo único que le restaba era ser cauto y esperar lo mejor. Todo dependía de que tanto él como Shisui pudiesen soportar la presión de la cual eran objeto.

Habían sido pacientes, habían hecho sacrificios, habían confabulado, mentido, robado y matado… todo con el fin de prepararse para el día siguiente. Ahora que las cosas parecían acercarse a un desenlace, un peso sobre sus hombros se levantaba de a poco. Sentía que aún había esperanza para Konoha, para los Uchiha y para él.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, el terreno vacío frente a Uchiha Senbei lo hizo detenerse. Pasaba todos los días por ese lugar y sólo hasta entonces se daba cuenta de todo ese espacio sin utilizar. Tal vez podría construir su casa ahí. El terreno era perfecto para haberlo hecho y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los árboles de la calle como para proporcionar una agradable sombra en verano y flores en la primavera.

Sonrió tenuemente imaginando eso. Por primera vez en meses veía un futuro optimista para sí mismo.

La mayoría de los chicos de trece años no se detenía a pensar ese tipo de cosas en medio de la calle, pero Itachi Uchiha era distinto a las personas de su edad. Se había graduado de la Academia a los ocho años dejando atrás al resto, listo para seguir escalando posiciones en un mundo ninja que había sido mermado en sus fuerzas debido a la tercera gran guerra. Konoha, que alguna vez había estado llena de héroes y leyendas, ahora contaba con pocos para defenderla y por lo mismo a nadie le llamó la atención que un joven de su edad se hiciera cargo de ANBU, sobre todo, considerando que él era un prodigio en un clan de elite.

Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo por el cual el joven había sido puesto en esa posición. No era sólo su gran talento o la falta de shonobis lo que había hecho que Hiruzen Sarutobi le pidiese que se uniera a su guardia personal. Si se tuviese que decir por qué Itachi Uchiha era el capitán de ANBU la razón se simplificaba a lo siguiente: pertenecía al clan Uchiha y el Hokage necesitaba alguien que le pudiese informar qué era lo que pasaba cuando aquella familia cerraba las puertas y se unían para discutir su posición en Konoha. Quizás era tan fuerte como todos los otros miembros de ANBU, pero si no hubiese sido un Uchiha, probablemente no habría detentado ese cargo a tan temprana edad, independiente de lo talentoso que era. Ningun hombre adulto habría abusado de la confianza de un chico de trece años si tuviese otra alternativa, pero tiempos desesperados llevan a tomar medidas desesperadas.

El orgullo de Fugaku Uchiha no lo dejaba ver la realidad tras el nombramiento de su hijo como capitán de ANBU y lo había empujado a aceptar el puesto creyendo que Itachi podría espiar para ellos los movimientos del Hokage, de ROOT y de los consejeros de Konoha.

No obstante, todo había resultado en lo contrario. El que estaba espiando para el Hokage, para ROOT y los consejeros de Konoha era Itachi. Con sólo trece años, había sido puesto en la peor posición en que se le puede poner a un shinobi, en donde debía constantemente preguntarse dónde estaba su lealtad, ¿con su familia o con su nación? ¿Debía priorizar sus lazos de sangre, o su labor como shinobi? ¿Era más importante su cariño hacia los suyos o su deber como ninja?

Los últimos seis meses de su vida habían sido una tortura, un verdadero infierno en vida. Constantemente sentía remordimiento y había ocasiones en que no podía si quiera mirar a su padre al rostro, pues sin importar qué, había decidido que lo primero era asegurar la paz de la Aldea.

Siendo sólo un niño había presenciado de cerca los horrores de la tercera gran guerra y aquello lo había marcado de por vida. Había caminado entre cadáveres a quienes los cuervos le comían los ojos, en más de una ocasión había tenido que esconderse entre los escombros cuando veía enemigos y había corrido tantas veces por su vida que sólo recordarlo le daba escalofríos. La mera idea de que tiempos así pudiesen repetirse hacía que su estómago se tensara y las manos le comenzaran a temblar.

Por ello, se había forzado a sí mismo a seguir cumpliendo su labor como shinobi y como hijo mayor todo ese tiempo. Sólo necesitaban esperar un poco más para que los ojos de Shisui pudiesen volver a activarse y éste se encargara de ponerle fin a cualquier amenaza de parte del clan. Todo aquello terminaría pronto. La espera había llegado a su fin. Lo haría en la reunión secreta del clan al día siguiente. Su labor era mantener a Danzo, a Hiruzen y al resto desinformados de lo que ocurriría mientras Shisui concretaba su parte. Deseaban que el clan Uchiha mantuviese su honor y que el gobierno pensara que habían desistido del golpe de estado por su lealtad al país, no porque Shisui los haría caer en un genjutsu.

Era por eso que Itachi sonreía. Shisui y él habían encontrado la forma de salvar el clan sin tener que traicionar a la Villa y al mismo tiempo, hacerlo conservar su honor. Pronto podría volver a respirar, dormir y comer con tranquilidad, sin sentir que estaba abandonando las cosas que eran importantes para él. Era un shinobi, sí, pero también era un hijo y un hermano. Era el próximo en línea para liderar al clan Uchiha y desde hacía un mes, era el esposo de Hinata Hyuga.

_Esposo…_—pensarlo aún se le hacía bastante extraño y su sonrisa se disolvió.

No había tenido intensión alguna en que ella fuese la mujer con que pasaría el resto de sus días, pero el destino así lo había decidido y, ¿quién era él para pelear contra eso? Ya estaba hecho y ante los ojos de los dioses ellos estarían unidos para siempre. Gracias a ese sacrificio había logrado comprar un leve periodo de aparente paz entre su clan y el gobierno, tiempo suficiente para que Shisui pudiese acabar con la revolución. Casarse con una extraña parecía un pequeño precio a pagar por la paz de la aldea.

Mientras miraba el terreno vacío se imaginó a sí mismo cargando tablas y baldes con pintura junto al resto de los hombres de su clan, a Shisui silbando mientras ponía las tejas y a Sasuke pintando las paredes exteriores. Su padre, por supuesto, le diría qué construir y cómo hacerlo. Le causó gracia que hasta en su imaginación en vez de oponerse le diese la razón y le obedeciera con una sonrisa. Definitivamente era una buena idea alejarse de Fugaku y comenzar a vivir su propia vida, alejado de las influencias de su clan y sus malas prácticas.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba imaginarse a Hinata en esa imagen. Se había intentado convencer a sí mismo de que estaban casados, que se suponía debía amarla y cuidarla, pero no lo lograba. Lo único que sentía hacia ella era lástima. A sus ojos, era una pobre niña cuya felicidad había sido sacrificada para mantener un inexistente equilibrio en el poder entre los clanes. Ella no lo amaba, de hecho, le temía. Lo que más dolía de toda la situación era ver ese temor en ella cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado mirando el vacío?

La voz de Shisui le llegó tan de pronto, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta en qué momento había aparecido junto a él. Era de esperarse de uno de los miembros más talentosos del clan que se había ganado el nombre de_Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante_.

—Nada —respondió negando con el rostro y continuando su camino.  
—No me digas que estás soñando despierto —lo increpó con una sonrisa burlesca mientras lo seguía.  
—Tal vez.  
—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Estoy hambriento.  
—No es bueno que nos vean juntos, Shisui —dijo Itachi sin detenerse—. Aún creen que me estás espiando. Danzo-sama dijo que…  
—Danzo vino a verme hoy. Me hizo muchas preguntas extrañas —dijo bajando la voz.  
—¿Crees que sospeche algo? Ese hombre no llegó a su posición sólo por su talento como shinobi. Es astuto.  
—Descuida, sea lo que sea que quiera me tiene sin cuidado —Itachi lo miró con preocupación y ambos se detuvieron—. Todo terminará mañana. Confía en mí. Ya no tendrás que seguir con esto.

Itachi no le respondió, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de su primo creyó en sus palabras. Shisui nunca le había mentido antes y nunca fracasaba en sus cometidos, no había razón para que las cosas fuesen distintas en esa ocasión.

Terminó asintiendo y la tensión desapareció de a poco.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Shisui poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Itachi en un abrazo a medias mientras caminaban— Ahora, ¿qué tal una porción de dangos con un poco de té? No he comido nada en toda la tarde.  
—A ti no te gustan los dangos —dijo con suspicacia.  
—No, pero sí me gusta la chica que atiende el local.

Ambos se dirigieron al negocio en donde vendían los dulces que Itachi tanto disfrutaba. Tal vez no era momento para haber estado haciendo algo como eso, pero le pareció apropiado para así bajar los niveles de tensión que ambos tenían ante la esperada fecha. Por otro lado, habían pasado de estar todo el tiempo juntos a verse en secreto, algo que para un ojo observador podía resultar sospechoso.

Shisui era su mejor amigo, la única persona que lo entendía de verdad. De hecho, quizás era uno de sus únicos amigos. Por algún motivo, siempre había preferido la soledad antes que la camaradería y a pesar de que era extremadamente educado, las personas le huían. Él sabía que el motivo de ello se debía a que su talento intimidaba al resto, sobre todos a aquellos que eran de su edad. Todos lo veían tan paciente y calmado, tan educado y frío, que era normal que pensaran que podían decirle o hacerle cualquier cosa sin que él se alterara por ello. Lo veían y susurraban lo grandioso que era, pero mientras crecía nadie se había acercado a preguntarle si quería jugar en el parque o si por el contrario deseaba entrenar después de clases.

El único a quien no parecía importarle que fuese talentoso era Shisui, quien a su vez, era incluso más dotado que él. Aquello los había unido. Ambos comprendían que las personas huían de aquellos que eran superiores, considerándolos arrogantes y problemáticos, como si haber nacido con talento innato hubiese sido algo malo.

Dentro de la tienda de dangos, Shisui forzaba la conversación e Itachi se sentía más ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Hablaron de cada uno de los pasos a seguir, la hora en que Shisui iría a la reunión, la forma en que él se aseguraría de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasado y como conseguirían hacerlos caer en el Kotoamatsukami. Habían revisado prácticamente todas las posibilidades de fracasado y habían tomado medidas preventivas para cada una de ellas. No había espacio para fallar, estaba en riesgo la seguridad del clan y la paz del País del Fuego.

No obstante, una de las preguntas que le formuló Shisui hizo que le temblara levemente la mano mientras se comía su dango. Era un detalle que hasta ese momento no había pensando porque no lo consideró relevante dentro del plan.

—¿Qué harás con tu esposa cuando todo acabe? ¿Planeas devolverla a su hogar? —la reacción no pasó inadvertida para su primo quien fingió no notarlo. Itachi lo miró de inmediato, preguntándole con los ojos a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta— Digo, si todo termina ya no será necesario que sigan casados.

Itachi se preguntó a sí mismo si Shisui estaría hablando en serio o no. Cuando no lo vio riendo ni mostrando gestos de burla entendió que era una pregunta válida y como tal debía responderla.

—No puedo hacer eso —murmuró con solemnidad.  
—¿Por qué no? —su primo subió una ceja— Sigue intacta.  
—¿Cómo podrías saber algo así? Tú no estabas ahí para decir qué pasó o qué no pasó.  
—Vi tu pulgar al día siguiente. Te lo mordiste para manchar las sábanas con sangre porque no pudiste hacerlo. Tal vez engañaste a tus padres con eso, pero no a mí.

Itachi bajó la mirada y se enfocó en su té. A veces se olvidaba lo brillante que era Shisui, sin duda no podía competir contra él cuando se trataba de ingenio. No estaba molesto ni avergonzado con la acusación, simplemente, escuchar lo ocurrido de parte de alguien más lo hizo recordar esa noche y lo asustado que se había sentido. La sensación de culpa lo volvió a invadir.

—Tiene siete años —dijo finalmente dándole un sorbo al té.

Quería mostrar indiferencia con el tema, pero Shisui podía notar lo que realmente sentía. No explicó sus motivos, sus pensamientos, sus miedos o culpas. Pensó que el argumento que había dado se bastaba a sí mismo.

—No te culpo —dijo Shisui suspirando—. Si quieres devolverla, deberías hacerlo.  
—Eso la deshonraría.

Fue entonces que la seriedad del momento pasó y Shisui tuvo una revelación que lo hizo sonreír con burla. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, básicamente, porque Hinata Hyuga no era un tema recurrente entre ellos. Era difícil de por sí lograr que Itachi fuese honesto con lo que pensaba y sentía, por lo cual para mantener sus buenas relaciones intentaba no acorralarlo cuando se trataba de temas íntimos. Por otro lado, cuando está en juego la paz de todo un País, las chicas pasan a segundo plano. Sin embargo, su primo se había decidido sobre el asunto y ahora frente a él pretendía que todo el tema no tenía importancia. Podría haber funcionado con cualquier otra persona, pero no con él. Conocía demasiado a Itachi como para que pudiese engañarlo. Que decidiera seguir con ella incluso después de que el coup d'etat fuese frustrado, le indicaba que Itachi sentía más que indiferencia por ella.

—Veo que tomaste una decisión al respecto —dijo disimulando lo mucho que lo divertía el estrés de su primo—. No me habías dicho nada.  
—Ah…—Itachi miró a Shisui con solemnidad— No lo consideré relevante.  
—Claro, una esposa es algo tan insignificante dentro de nuestras vidas —se acercó a él un poco, mirándolo fijamente. Notaba como Itachi comenzaba a irritarse por la forma en que estaba arrugando sus cejas. Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Bien por ti, si eso te hace feliz. Es linda, de seguro será una de esas mujeres que quitan el aliento cuando crezca.  
—No me importan esas cosas.  
—¿Y qué es lo que te importa cuando se trata de una chica?

Itachi subió los hombros. Nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a ese tipo de cosas. Había pasado al menos los últimos tres años en misiones diarias y en ese periodo de tiempo no había podido hacer muy bien la transición de niño a adolescente, a pesar de su madurez. El tema femenino estaba pendiente aún.

—La única chica que habrá en mi vida será Hinata Hyuga —respondió con seriedad, casi con tristeza—Así que supongo, que lo único que me debería importar en una chica, es que sea ella.

Shisui sonrió con su respuesta, no a modo de burla, sino respeto.

Cuando Itachi llegó a su hogar esa noche se encontró con Sasuke en la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha. Subió las cejas un tanto sorprendido por la presencia de su hermano menor ahí. El pequeño lo miraba arrugando el ceño, visiblemente molesto por su tardanza. Por lo general, Sasuke no se entrometía en sus asuntos. Lo respetaba mucho como para hacerlo. Pero, de vez en cuando, era bastante insistente con el tema de que entrenaran o hicieran cosas juntos. Suspiró con pesar mientras se sacaba las sandalias en la entrada, evitando mirarlo. Sasuke siempre conseguía revolver cosas dentro de su pecho cuando lo miraba con desilusión.

—Te esperé todo el día para que entrenáramos —dijo finalmente sentándose junto a él— ¿Por qué nunca estás en casa ahora?  
—¿Recuerdas ese día en que te lastimaste el tobillo y te cargué de vuelta por toda la aldea?  
—Sí —respondió Sasuke sonrojándose levemente— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? No cometeré un error como ese ahora nii-san, lo prometo. He estado entrenando mucho para…  
—Te dije que desde ese día en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar. Tú entraste a la Academia y yo estoy haciendo muchas misiones. Ya no podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Y recuerdo claramente que dijiste… "_Está bien, mientras podamos estar juntos de vez en cuando_".  
—Ese es el problema, nunca pasamos tiempo juntos. Ni si quiera de vez en cuando.

Sasuke subió los hombros con tristeza y su expresión se suavizó. Su pena era casi palpable.

Itachi sabía que su hermano menor había estado todo ese tiempo entrenando, poniendo como meta superarlo de alguna forma. Notaba la forma en que lo miraba, la rivalidad marcada en sus facciones cada vez que alguien lo enaltecía frente a él. Así como esa expresión de rivalidad aparecía en él, lentamente se desvanecía remplazada por un tenue arrepentimiento de haberlo puesto como aquel a quien debía vencer.

Le partía el corazón ver esa tristeza en Sasuke, sobre todo la dualidad de sus sentimientos. Habían sido puesto uno contra el otro desde que su hermano tuvo la edad suficiente para tomar un kunai e Itachi lo sabía. El más apto de los dos sería el hombre que lideraría al clan, el otro perecería en las sombras. Era el destino del clan Uchiha, la maldición de odio entre hermanos, uno del cual quería escapar. Había ocurrido ya entre Fugaku y Teyaki Uchiha. Mientras su padre era el líder del clan y la policía de Konoha, Teyaki Uchiha era un simple panadero que vendía senbei en una humilde casa. A penas lo conocían y estaba seguro que la aldea lo había olvidado. Ese era el destino del hermano más débil entre los Uchiha.

Itachi sabía con seguridad que Sasuke lo amaba, más que a ninguna otra persona, pero que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por no poder alcanzarlo. Había tomado la decisión hacía mucho tiempo ya. Cuando asegurara la paz de Konoha, dejaría de ser un shinobi y se haría a un lado para que Sasuke liderara el clan. Ninguno de ellos debía heredar el destino de odio entre los hermanos del clan. Sólo estaría ahí para que Sasuke eventualmente lo superara y en ese momento sería libre de todas las obligaciones que lo limitaban. Ya no tendría que ser un shinobi y tal vez podría abrir una casa de té en alguna parte tranquila de la Villa.

No obstante, en ese momento, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Para que su hermano fuese feliz debía volverse más fuerte que él, por ello no le molestaba ser el objeto de su antipatía y al mismo tiempo, de su amor fraternal. Era su destino.

—Pero… aunque sea sólo compartamos esos momentos en que nos encontramos por los pasillos… me hace feliz… estar contigo, nii-san.

Itachi sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que se permitía en varios días. Sasuke lograba hacerlo sentir querido, como si fuese la persona más importante en su vida.

Y era mutuo.

No importaba cuantas penas tuviese que pasar ni que tan difícil fuese el camino que la vida tenía preparado para él, podría ir al infierno y volver con tal de saber que su hermano estaba a salvo. Quería que creciera en una Konoha pacífica y que pudiese vivir en una era donde no hubiese guerras, en donde no tuviese que vivir los mismos horrores que él había experimentado siendo sólo un niño. Saber que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para darle eso a Sasuke lo hacía sentir más determinado que nunca.

—Tengo una importante misión mañana, pero tal vez… este fin de semana podamos entrenar shurikenjutsu —le dijo poniéndose de pie.  
—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.  
—Sí.  
—¿Sólo tú y yo? —su sorpresa pasó a ser suspicacia.  
—Ajá.  
—¿Sin Hinata?

Y entonces Itachi recordó a su infante esposa y su sonrisa se diluyó. Al no estar acostumbrado a esa adicción a su vida, le costaba hacerse a la idea que ya no era "sólo él", sino que desde el momento en que el sacerdote en el templo Naka amarró sus manos con una cinta roja, eran "él y Hinata". Siempre serían dos. Cada vez que estuviese a punto de hacer o no hacer algo, debía pensar por dos.

Sasuke lo notó de inmediato y los celos en él fueron visibles.

—¡Dijiste que sólo seriamos tú y yo! —lo increpó sin llegar a gritar, pero gruñendo.  
—Ya no somos sólo tú y yo. Hinata-san siempre será parte de mi vida, al igual que tú.  
—¿Y eso significa que no podemos divertirnos solos? No quiero a esa niña tonta siguiéndonos a todos lados.  
—No hables así de ella, Sasuke —le dijo con suavidad—. No la conoces.  
—¡Tampoco tú! ¡Te obligaron a casarte con ella nii-san! Y luego me obligaron a ir y a venir de la Academia con ella. Es tan rara y me avergüenza tener que estar con ella todo el tiempo. Todos nos miran raro y lo odio.  
—Baja la voz, por favor —le pidió Itachi suspirando cansado— ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?  
—¿Qué trato? —preguntó Sasuke haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
—Toma.

Itachi metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un billete de 100 ryos que estaba doblado cuatro veces. Sasuke los recibió asombrado, estirándolo frente a él, pues nunca había tenido tanto dinero entre sus manos. Para un chico de ocho años, manipular billetes era algo excepcional, con suerte recibía algunas monedas cuando se le caía un diente. Para Itachi, uno de los shinobis más caros de Konoha, esa cantidad era casi insignificante ya que sus padres le daban todo lo que necesitaba. Venía ahorrando el dinero de las misiones por años ya.

—¿Por qué me das dinero? —le preguntó subiendo las cejas— No puedes pagarme para que me agrade esa Hyuga.  
—No te lo di con esa intención —dijo Itachi sonriendo suavemente—. Mañana después de clases, quiero que tú y Hinata-san vayan a comprar granizados de ciruela.  
—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una prueba?  
—Sí. Considéralo como tu primera misión pagada. Entrenaré contigo este fin de semana si lo logras —los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron en sorpresa— ¿Te parece un buen trato?  
—Dalo por hecho, nii-san.

Sin más que decir dejó a Sasuke atrás y caminó por el corredor exterior de la casa de los Uchiha, pasando por el jardín. Nunca prestaba atención al riachuelo artificial que su padre había mandado construir ni tampoco al sonido de la fuente de bambú que caía intermitentemente cada vez que se llenaba. Sin embargo, al ver a Hinata sentada sobre una roca observando el vaivén de la madera no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que estaría haciendo ahí tan sola.

Consideró pasar de largo hacia su habitación, pero algo se lo impidió. Tal vez era esa soledad que emanaba de ella o la tristeza en sus gestos mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el agua.

—¿Hinata-san? —la llamó desde el corredor.

La niña subió los hombros de golpe, claramente asustada con su voz. Ya no le extrañaban ese tipo de reacciones de su parte, pues se había comenzado a acostumbrar a su excesivo nerviosismo y esa timidez inherente a su personalidad.

Al ver que no se volteaba, volvió a hablarle.

— Es tarde.  
—S-sí… lo siento —dijo ella en un murmullo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él, como si no supiera si eso era lo que esperaba que hiciese o no.

Se miraron un momento sin saber que decirse. Eventualmente, Hinata perdió la competencia de miradas y terminó girando su rostro hacia un costado. Itachi notó que estaba realizando ese gesto tan habitual de jugar con sus dedos, una costumbre de ella cada vez que se sentía nerviosa o incómoda. Sasuke se equivocaba, si la conocía, aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó finalmente.  
—Me…me alegra que… que Itachi-san esté de vuelta.  
—Ya veo —¿se suponía que debía agradecer su preocupación o seguir su camino? No lo sabía con seguridad— ¿Cómo estuvo su día en la Academia?

Le pareció educado preguntárselo, tal vez la podría ayudar si tenía tarea. No tenía nada más que hacer esa noche y de cualquier forma dudaba que pudiese lograr conciliar el sueño incluso si se lo proponía.

—Es-estuvo bien… yo… uhm… —la niña tragó saliva y las palabras se le ahogaron en la boca. Itachi la esperó pacientemente, entendiendo que estaba pasando por toda una tortura por tener que hablarle— Gracias p-por preguntar.

La niña le hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación que compartían, como si huyera de su presencia. Ni si quiera le dio tiempo para responderle algo más o alargar su conversación. Itachi consideró que tal vez, ella tuviese la impresión que su presencia lo irritaba. No podía culparla realmente, pues apenas se veían y cuando estaban en un mismo espacio físico la conversación no fluía naturalmente. No había hecho el menor esfuerzo para conocerla ni pasar tiempo juntos a menos que su madre los obligara con insinuaciones un tanto desubicadas, pero hasta él comenzaba a notar que era extraño que después de un mes casados no supiera nada de la niña con quien compartía su cama. Tenía excusas de peso para ello, su mente divagaba la mayoría del tiempo en su misión, pero no podía justificar su falta de atención hacia Hinata con ello.

Suspiró y siguió caminando por el pasillo, pasando fuera de la cocina. Su madre le preguntó si cenaría con ellos esa noche y él negó, sin detenerse. La escuchó quejarse sobre el poco tiempo que pasaba con el resto de la familia, pero ni si quiera con eso se detuvo. Ya tendría tiempo de compensar a Mikoto Uchiha tal como lo había hecho con Sasuke.

Inhaló nuevamente antes de deslizar hacia un costado la puerta de su habitación, pues sabía que debía tener la misma paciencia que tenía con Sasuke con ella. Era una niña después de todo.

La encontró sentada junto a la ventana, acurrucada, abrazando sus piernas. Se veía tan infantil de ese modo, sobre todo por la remera color lila y rosa pastel que utilizaba. De inmediato escondió algo que tenía entre las manos atrás de su espalda, mirándolo entre asustada y avergonzada. Itachi la observó fijamente un momento y luego la curiosidad le ganó.

—¿Qué esconde?

Hinata Hyuga tragó saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró algo hacia él. Itachi caminó hacia ella lentamente, intentando ver más de cerca lo que la chica le estaba ofreciendo. A simple vista, parecía un frasco de madera con el símbolo del clan Hyuga tallado en la tapa.

—Es… es para u-usted, Itachi-san. Por favor, acéptelo —dijo Hinata. El joven pudo notar la forma en que sus manos temblaban.  
—Muchas gracias —le respondió por reflejo mientras tomaba el frasco, examinándolo con curiosidad— ¿Qué es?  
—E-es… es un bálsamo para cicatrizar heridas —respondió ella bajando la mirada y continuaba jugando con sus dedos—. Es una receta secreta del clan Hyuga.

No pasaba con mucha frecuencia, pero Itachi se sintió sinceramente sorprendido. No era común que los Hyuga regalaran así como así sus secretos. Por otro lado, tampoco era muy frecuente que el líder del clan casara a su hija con alguien que no fuese un Hyuga y ahí estaban, casados, una Hyuga y un Uchiha.

—¿Por qué me da esto? —preguntó un tanto confundido. Podía entender que ella lo hacía por amabilidad, pero se cuestionó si habría un motivo más allá.  
—Si no le gusta yo…  
—No es eso lo que pregunté —Itachi entendió que la niña estaba avergonzada, por lo cual se agachó para que quedaran al mismo nivel y que sus ojos se pudiesen encontrar. Aquello sería difícil pues la mirada de Hinata estaba clavada en el suelo— ¿Hinata-san?  
—Yo sólo… yo… Itachi-san dijo que… que —cada palabra parecía ahogársele en la garganta. Tal vez si Itachi hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella se habría dado cuenta antes de su timidez, llegaba a ser abrumador estar cerca de ella y verla pelear con los nervios que le producía algo tan sencillo como hablarle—, que deseaba que nos co-conocieramos mejor y yo… pensé que… que esta sería una buena forma de comenzar a hacerlo.  
—¿Usted hizo este bálsamo? —le preguntó caminando hacia su escritorio y tomando asiento, para mirarla desde esa posición.  
—Sí —respondió ella, relajando sus hombros. Su lejanía parecía apaciguarla un poco—. Me gusta trabajar con plantas de todo t-tipo.  
—Cierto. Su padre mencionó que le agrada prensar flores —añadió Itachi.  
—Sí, así es —dijo un poco más emocionada—, en primavera Hanabi y yo recolectamos flores de los alrededores y las prensamos para luego… —miró a Itachi, quien la escuchaba atentamente— Lo siento, supongo que a alguien como usted no le interesa saber e-eso. Le pro-prometo que ya no lo hago, no tiene que molestarse por olor a flores en su habitación. Mikoto-san dijo que… que debía ser cuidado con tocar sus cosas y…  
—¿Okaa-san dijo eso?

Hinata dudó un momento y miró hacia un costado. Suspiró con pesar y se miró sus propias manos.

Era cierto que era bastante meticuloso con el orden y que le agradaba que sus cosas estuviesen limpias y por lo mismo no dejaba entrar a Sasuke ahí con mucha frecuencia, pero algo muy distinto era darle motivos para temerle a una chica que de por sí parecía temerle a todo.

Entonces Itachi comprendió que Hinata no se equivocaba cuando decía que seguramente no le interesaba lo que estaba hablando. La razón era simple, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no se había mostrado muy abierto a hablarle ni a conocer de sus pequeños hobbies o pasatiempos, de hecho, miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta que en el lugar que ahora compartían no había ningún rastro de ella. No había fotografías de su familia, ni ropa que le perteneciera, ni un espacio en donde pudiese prensar flores y realizar bálsamos medicinales. Era como si no viviese ahí.

—Acérquese Hinata-san —le pidió llamándola con su mano, tal como lo hacía con Sasuke antes de que le golpeara la frente.

La chica caminó hacía él un tanto dudosa y con pasos cortos, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo para controlar su temblor. Cuando estuvo frente a Itachi éste abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos de él.

—Desde hoy, este cajón es suyo —dijo sin mirarla, acomodando las cosas en otro lugar.  
—¿De.. de verdad? —preguntó la niña sorprendida, pero pareció recriminarse inmediatamente por mostrarse entusiasmada con la idea— No es necesario que Itachi-san…  
—Puede guardar sus utensilios para prensar flores ahí, o… cualquiera de sus pertenencias.

Se puso de pie y abrió su armario. Era de los pocos muebles en su habitación aparte del futon (él utilizaba un futón, Sasuke en cambio prefería una cama) y el escritorio. Observó las pilas de camisetas dobladas perfectamente que iban desde el negro al azul pastel. Siempre había sido una persona ordenada con sus cosas, un tanto metódico con su orden y espacio. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar por dos. Ella también necesitaba donde poder sus cosas si iba a vivir con él. Tomó una pila de camisetas de mallas y las puso sobre sus otras prendas.

—Pondremos su ropa aquí —le indicó mientras movía sus cosas hacia los espacios superiores para dejar los inferiores para ella. Considerando su pequeño porte, era lo apropiado.  
—N-no es necesario… Mikoto-san dijo que podía ponerla en el cuarto de…  
—La opinión de mi madre no influenciará lo que hagamos usted y yo desde ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó volteándose con un atisbo de sonrisa que hizo que la niña sonrojara—. Le pido perdón por su comportamiento un tanto inapropiado. Está emocionada porque nunca tuvo una hija y seguramente quiera desempeñar el rol de madre con usted, pero cuando se trate de nuestros asuntos, sólo su opinión y la mía tiene validez.  
—Pero no qui-quiero molestarlo. Sus cosas estaban tan ordenas y ahora… ahora ya…  
—No me molesta —le aseguró— Haremos las cosas bien. Si tenemos que vivir juntos, entonces, viviremos juntos. Sus cosas y mis cosas. Nuestras cosas.

Hinata pareció asombrada con su declaración y le tomó un momento absorber las palabras, para luego asentir. Ni si quiera Itachi comprendía muy bien por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Quizás porque en alguna forma la crema que la chica le dio lo conmovió, o porque después de hablar con Shisui muchas cosas que eran inciertas le parecieron estar próximas a resolverse. La verdad, aunque no sentía más que simpatía y lastima por la pequeña Hyuga, tampoco deseaba que su estadía en la casa de los Uchiha se hiciera insoportable. Por otro lado, tal vez pasaran años para que una relación más que amistosa entre ellos fuese apropiada, pero deseaba creer que estaba construyendo las bases para ello. No quería que su esposa le temiera el resto de su vida.

Cuando el sol desapareció en el horizonte y la oscuridad reinó en la casa de los Uchiha, durmieron tan separados el uno del otro como hasta entonces. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los días anteriores, ella le deseó buenas noches.

Cuando despertó, aún estaba oscuro. Por el sonido de las aves supo que estaba amaneciendo. Se volteó hacia un costado y notó que Hinata aún dormía plácidamente. Si no la hubiese visto ni si quiera habría notado su presencia. Era tan pequeña y estana tan alejada de él, que fácilmente la podría haber confundido con una almohada. Ni si quiera emitía sonidos al dormir, silenciosa hasta para ese tipo de cosas.

No se demoró mucho en alistarse para todo lo que debía hacerse ese día. Tomó un baño bastante rápido de agua helada, se peinó con cuidado el cabello, lo amarró en una coleta y se miró al espejo un momento. A pesar de que había logrado dormir una o dos horas, se sentía más cansado que nunca. El estómago se le apretaba de nervios ante la sola idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sin embargo, todo terminaba ese día. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó su portaherramientas y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Lo primero que vio fue a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha sentados tomando desayuno. No esperaba encontrarlos despiertos pero tampoco se sorprendió con ello. La reunión secreta del clan iba a llevarse a cabo durante esa tarde y de seguro estaban afinando los últimos detalles.

—¿Dónde vas a esta hora? —le preguntó Fugaku sin si quiera desearle buenos días.  
—Tengo una misión.  
—¿Qué tipo de misión —volvió a insistir bajando su taza.  
—De las secretas.

Los ojos de Fugaku se volvieron rojos y las tres aspas del sharingan fueron visibles para Itachi quien de inmediato bajó el rostro evitando tener contacto visual. No tenía idea que planeaba su padre con eso, pero si buscaba amedrentarlo lo estaba consiguiendo.

—La reunión del clan es hoy. No faltes —le ordenó. No había espacio para cuestionamientos.  
—Ahí estaré —dijo desanimadamente, perdiendo sus ojos en el vacío. Había aprendido a mentir como un experto esos últimos meses—. Volveré en unas horas.  
—Itachi, ¿quieres desayunar? —le preguntó Mikoto poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.  
—No. Debo irme —no quería pasar un segundo más con ambos. A veces, cuando los veía actuar con ese tipo de naturalidad se sentía irritado—. Gracias.  
—Al menos llévate algo para comer por el camino —le indicó.  
—Te dijo que no quiere comer, déjalo en paz —la sermoneó Fugaku—. Recuerda Itachi, eres la conexión del clan con Konoha. Mantén los ojos muy abiertos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso del Hokage, Danzo o el consejo de Konoha. Hoy debes dar el reporte de sus actividades durante la reunión.  
—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo un nuevo peso posarse en su espalda. Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo en su garganta y el deseo de decirle a su padre que todo ese tiempo, quienes habían sido informado de todos los movimientos del clan Uchiha eran precisamente a quienes él debía espiar. Estaba traicionándolos, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas al hacerlo, arruinando las posibilidades de que el golpe de estado funcionara y al hacerlo, sentía que su alma se quebraba y su espíritu se disminuía. Hubiese deseado no sentirse culpable pues como Shinobi, lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba traicionando a sus padres. La mayoría del tiempo, se sentía como basura, pero cuando les mentía, se sentía incluso peor que basura.

Ocultaba sus emociones perfectamente con sus estoicos rasgos y mentía tan bien que todo lo que decía parecía natural, pero algo en él dolía cada vez que de su boca salían engaños hacia sus padres. Era el peor hijo de todos y se le hacía cada vez más difícil mirarlos al rostro.

Se reunió con el Hokage esa mañana y dio su informe sobre los movimientos del clan Uchiha. Hiruzen Sarutobi lo escuchó en silencio y con seriedad, sin emitir palabra alguna mientras Itachi narraba la forma en que su padre había convocado al clan Uchiha a una reunión secreta pero que no sabía la fecha en que se realizaría. Le hizo entender con claridad que se esperaba que diese un informe sobre las actividades que todas las autoridades de Konoha habían realizado últimamente y qué era lo que tenían planeado ahora para el clan Uchiha. Hiruzen bajó el rostro y sus ojos fueron poco visibles para Itachi, quien no pudo adivinar lo que estaría pensando debajo de la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero de Hokage. El anciano le dio una fumada a su pipa y exhaló con pesar.

Itachi sabía todo lo que había ocurrido con el Kyuubi. Aquello había desencadenado una serie de hechos dentro de Konoha que terminaron con el confinamiento del clan Uchiha a los terrenos en que vivían ahora. Debido a esto, los miembros de su clan se habían vuelto cada vez más recelosos de todos mientras que la aldea se comportaba a su vez hostil con ellos, pues estaban convencidos de que un Uchiha había sido el responsable de la catástrofe en que murió el cuarto Hokage, su esposa, la esposa del tercero y un tercio de las fuerzas militares de la Villa.

Su padre había sido arrinconado junto con todo el resto del clan y ahora, instintivamente, estaban contra atacando. Cualquier animal arrinconado se defendería y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Fugaku. Tenía que pensar en su familia. Por lo mismo, Itachi no lo podía culpar realmente por las decisiones que estaba tomando.

No obstante, Itachi era un Shinobi, su lealtad en primer lugar debía estar con la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, el gentil chico creía firmemente en la idea de una paz sustentable, que fuese supervisada por personas que trabajasen en las sombras, sin nunca ser reconocidos por ello. Esas eran las enseñanzas de Shisui. Era un pacifista. No habría tenido problema en apoyar a su familia en algo así, aún si no apoyara lo que iba a causar la revolución, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía lo que significaría para el país del Fuego que el Clan Uchiha se levantara en contra de Konoha. Una guerra civil. Una guerra entre naciones. Una guerra mundial.

—He intentado por todos los medios llegar a un acuerdo con tu padre —dijo de pronto el sandaime—. Pensé que lo complacería casarte con la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga, la heredera y futura líder.  
—Otou-sama piensa que eventualmente, Hanabi Hyuga será nombrada la sucesora del clan Hyuga. Cree que fuimos engañados y que eventualmente el clan Hyuga mostrará sus verdaderas intensiones. Sólo por ello aceptó que me casara con Hinata Hyuga, para mostrar que Konoha ha actuado de mala fe con nosotros.  
—Entiendo. Aún desconfía de nuestras intenciones. Tendré que idear una nueva forma para complacerlo.

El hombre caminó por el techo del edificio del Hokage observando la aldea con melancolía, entendiendo lo que estaba en juego por su falta de proposiciones. De verdad había tomado medidas que a cualquier otro líder de clan habría complacido, pero aunque Itachi no lo decía en voz alta, sentía que el fuego que había comenzado a arder dentro del clan no podría ser apaciguado de ninguna manera, por muy ventajosa que fuese la oferta del Hokage. Los Uchiha querían guerra, y la tendrían, si él y Shisui no hacían algo al respecto.

—Sé que pido mucho de ti hijo —dijo de pronto el Hokage—, pero esto es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Infórmame lo antes posible de lo ocurrido en la reunión del clan. Necesito saber qué planea Fugaku.  
—Entendido —dijo lentamente, poniéndose de pie.

Quiso decirle que seguramente al día siguiente el mismo Fugaku sería el primero en informarle que estaban complacidos con las decisiones de Konoha y que seguramente firmarían un acuerdo de paz entre todos los clanes gracias al genjutsu de Shisui. Pero no pudo. No podían arriesgar el fracaso del plan hablando al respecto, ni si quiera con el Hokage.

Pasó el resto de la mañana inspeccionando las misiones del día para asegurarse de que ningún Uchiha fuese enviado fuera de Konoha esa noche. Todos los shinobis activos del clan debían estar ahí para asistir en la reunión. Se encargó de que ningún entrenamiento de gennins se llevara a cabo cerca del templo esa tarde, dando excusas sobre ejercicios que él realizaría en ese lugar que podían ser peligrosos para cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaría cerca del templo durante el atardecer, se dirigió a los alrededores del punto de encuentro y se sentó entre los pastizales frente al río Naka, justo debajo de un gran sauce.

Le gustaba ese lugar silencioso bajo la sombra del árbol, era ideal para pensar. Estiraba y apretaba su puño constantemente, esperando que de esa forma sus nervios desaparecieren, pero de una u otra manera ahí estaban, carcomiéndolo lentamente —_Pronto, ya pronto acabará_— se decía una y otra vez en su mente, esperando que los segundos transcurrieran más rápido.

Volvió a su hogar pasado medio día para no levantar sospecha. Había anunciado que tenía una misión y no podía volver tan rápido. Ni si quiera se detuvo en la cocina, observando como Mikoto hacía el almuerzo, sólo se dirigió a su habitación y sacó su indumentaria de ANBU. Su protector de pecho lucía impecable a pesar de la cantidad de veces en que había sido manchado con sangre. Amarró las correas, se puso los protectores en sus antebrazos y colgó la katana que portaba siempre en su espalda. Estaba listo para partir. Era el momento definitivo.

Caminó por los corredores de su hogar con rapidez, pero incluso haciendo eso no pudo escaparse de su madre quien lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Vas a almorzar con nosotros Itachi? —le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa amable.  
—No. Tengo una misión —respondió sin detenerse, pasando junto a ella por el corredor exterior que daba al jardín.  
—Saliste de madrugada a una misión y, ¿nuevamente te llaman para otra? —le preguntó con algo de tristeza— Hace una semana que no comes con nosotros.  
—He estado ocupado. Lo siento, Okaa-san.  
—Itachi… —lo llamó haciendo que éste se detuviera dándose la vuelta para mirarla— Tienes responsabilidades con el clan y sobre todo con tu padre —dijo con suavidad, poniendo grácilmente su mano en el brazo de su hijo.  
—Lo sé —respondió observando ese gesto lleno de amor hacia él, o tal vez, dirigido con la suficiente malicia para hacerlo sentir culpable.  
—Además, tenemos la reunión esta noche. Es importante que vayas. Tu padre lo dijo así.  
—Entendido.

Itachi movió su mirada hacia la puerta, pues era precisamente ese el lugar al cual estaba dirigiéndose cuando su madre lo interrumpió. No tenía nada más que decirle, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y qué se esperaba de él, pero aún así la presión sobre sus hombros estaba comenzando a quebrarle el espíritu lentamente.

Fue entonces que se encontró con Sasuke y Hinata parados uno al lado del otro. Su hermano lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y Hinata, bueno, ella ni si quiera lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se habían perdido en el suelo. Supo de inmediato a que venía la mirada de Sasuke.

—Volveré al anochecer —le aseguró a su madre.  
—Itachi, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —escucharla preguntarle eso lo hizo mirarla fijamente, estudiando el motivo para que hubiese dicho algo así en ese preciso momento. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sabía exactamente lo qué estaba intentando hacer. Por ahí decían que las madres conocían mejor a sus hijos que cualquiera y pudo comprobar que a pesar de que nadie más en Konoha tuviese sospechas sobre él, Mikoto lo sabía— Desde que eras un pequeño bulto en mi vientre, te amé.  
—Okaa-san… debo irme.

Bajó el rostro y una leve sombra se proyectó sobre sus ojos mientras pasaba junto a Sasuke y Hinata sin mirarlos ni decirles palabra alguna.

No lo soportaba. No soportaba que su madre lo hiciera sentirse culpable por ser un shinobi. Ellos habían insistido en ponerlo en ese lugar en primer lugar, ¿por qué ahora parecían tan decepcionados de que estuviese haciendo su trabajo? Él sólo deseaba lo mejor para el clan, para la aldea, para su hermano.

—Nii-san… —se detuvo junto a Sasuke al escuchar su llamado— Lo prometiste…  
—Lo siento, Sasuke. Tengo cosas que hacer —y entonces la mirada de su hermano menor, tan llena de decepción, lo hizo sentirse incluso más culpable que las palabras de su madre— ¿Por qué no le pides a…?  
—Chichi está todo el día en la estación de policía —una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke—. Por favor, Nii-san.

Itachi lo observó un instante y lo llamó con su mano. Sasuke se acercó a él con una sonrisa llena de excitación pensando que lo llamaba para que lo siguiera, pero cuando vio los dos dedos dirigidos a su frente fue muy tarde para detenerse. El golpe sonó seco y duro, haciendo que su hermano menor frunciera el ceño molesto.

—Lo siento Sasuke, será para otra ocasión —dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
—Siempre dices eso, me golpeas en la frente y luego te excusas, ¿cuándo dejarás de mentirme?  
—¿Por qué no entrenas con Hinata-san?

Itachi miró a la niña quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que ocurría. Al escuchar la sugerencia pareció horrorizada y Sasuke la miró con un leve toque de antipatía. Era claro lo que estaba pensando, no creía que entrenar junto a Hinata fuese a hacerlo tan bueno como Itachi, aun así, terminó suspirando y encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

—Nos veremos más tarde.

Itachi abrió la puerta corrediza y se puso rápidamente las sandalias para salir a la calle. Era un día particularmente bonito y el cielo estaba despejado, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que sería uno de esos días en que deseas poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

La noche tenía que llegar en aproximadamente cinco horas para que todo el clan se pusiera en marcha hacia el escondite secreto. Era en ese momento en que su primo utilizaría el kotoamatsukami sobre ellos sin que si quiera pudieran notarlo.

Shisui Uchiha tenía los ojos más poderosos dentro del clan y se había demorado literalmente años en poder usar nuevamente ese genjutsu. Sus ojos, por poderosos que fuesen, no podían utilizar aquella técnica así como así e Itachi tenía la leve sospecha de que se estaba quedando ciego. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por el cual había perfeccionado el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, pues no podía ver bien cuando lo atacaban.

Se reunirían en la caída de agua al sur del templo, que era un espacio geográfico lo suficientemente lejos para no levantar sospechas. En ese lugar afinarían los últimos detalles y se separarían para que Itachi cuidara los alrededores del templo y él usara su genjutsu en los miembros del clan. Hacia ese lugar se dirigía en ese momento.

Encontró a Shisui mirando el río, de espaldas. El viento soplaba moviendo sus risos negros de un lado a otro.

Se alegro de tenerlo ahí en ese instante. Estaba seguro que no podría haber llevado el peso de todo eso solo. A pesar de las apariencias, Itachi no se consideraba tan fuerte. Shisui era el único que podía comprenderlo y al ser menor, muchas veces se reclinaba por completo en su primo, en su mejor amigo y en parte, su mentor. Le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, desde técnicas a los valores por los cuales vivían. Por ello, se sentía afortunado de tenerlo ahí. Ambos habían visto demasiadas muertes y sacrificios durante sus vidas; no podían permitir que estallara la cuarta guerra shinobi por su propio clan.

Se acercó en silencio como usualmente hacía, apretando y relajando sus manos temblorosas ante el nerviosismo de acudir a la reunión. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, pero Shisui no pareció moverse ni saludarlo. Sólo podía escuchar el agua caer por la pequeña cascada en el fondo, justo donde el río Naka encontraba un relieve que caía en picada. El arrollo se movía muy rápido bajo ellos. Se encontraban justo arriba en una meseta, rodeados de roca desnuda y árboles. Era una zona aislada, pues era el único lugar en todo Konoha en donde el río se volvía peligroso. Las madres le prohibían a sus hijos ir hasta allá a bañarse por lo tanto siempre estaba vacío.

Estuvo unos instantes mirando la espalda de Shisui, enfocando sus ojos en el emblema del Clan. Todo ese problema se había provocado por culpa de aquellos que tanto alababan ese símbolo de una familia antigua, cuyo verdadero origen y propósito se había perdido con el transcurso de los años.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos en que ninguno volvió a hablar, en que el agua siguió presente junto al silbido del viento, hasta que su primo decidió contestar.

—Lo siento Itachi —dijo Shisui con voz cándida—. Fracasé.  
—¿De qué hablas? —lo cuestionó lentamente, sintiéndose confundido no sólo por el tono de voz que estaba empleado su primo, sino por lo lejano que sonaba.  
—Un verdadero shinobi es aquel que trabaja siempre en las sombras para proteger la paz de su nación. No busca reconocimiento por ello. No planea tomar el rol de héroe ni le importa interpretar el de Villano. Hace lo que tiene que hacer y no se arrepiente de ello. No deja que los sentimientos quiebren su determinación al momento de completar una misión, por mucho que duela, por mucho que nos destruya —Shisui nunca sonaba tan tranquilo, por lo cual, Itachi supo que algo estaba mal— Quiero que lo recuerdes. Quiero que te acuerdes de todo lo que dije.  
—Shisui…  
—Quiero que recuerdes los rostros de los muertos entre los escombros cuando éramos niños, el miedo de no saber si al día siguiente nuestros padres seguirían vivos o no, el dolor de perder a Obito nii-san, el día en que enterramos a mis padres y mi hermana, la noche en que el kyuubi atacó la villa, del funeral del cuarto Hokage y su mujer... —un nudo se formó en la garganta de Itachi al escucharlo hablar así— Prometimos que nos volveríamos fuertes para evitar que cosas así sucedieran nuevamente, para que la generación de tu hermano no tuviera que ver los horrores de la guerra. Realmente creí que si nos esforzábamos, podríamos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas en un lugar pacífico y que eventualmente podría abrir un local para vender gyozas… ¿Te imaginas eso? Todos me conocerían como el sujeto genial que vende gyozas.  
—Tú no sabes cocinar —le recordó Itachi, completamente desalentado— ¿Qué sucede Shisui? Me estás comenzando a preocupar.  
—Fracasé, Itachi. Ya no hay forma de detener el golpe de estado que planea el clan. Una guerra civil va a estallar inevitablemente en Konoha y el resto de los países se aprovechará de ello para atacarnos. Escalará hasta convertirse en una guerra entre el País del Fuego y los demás.

Quedó paralizado cuando su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba casi un hermano se volteó y pudo ver que sangre escurría de su ojo derecho. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir mirándolo desde su posición. Las líneas negras que pintaba alrededor de sus párpados aún estaban ahí, por lo cual supo que efectivamente se trataba de Shisui, pero la sangre en su rostro lo hizo dudar por un instante de ello.

Habían estado juntos en muchas batallas, pero Shisui nunca había lucido tan golpeado como en ese momento. Su primo era casi invencible cuando se trataba del combate. No conocía a un shinobi aparte del tercer Hokage, tal vez, que podría haberlo derrotado, lo cual le indicó dos cosas: O Shisui se había _dejado_golpear de esa manera, o Shisui no había esperado en ningún momento ser atacado por quien lo había dejado en esa condición.

Fue en ese instante en que lo golpeó el conocimiento de que el ojo derecho de Shisui estaba sangrando porque no estaba ahí. Le habían arrancado el ojo, por eso sangraba. Quiso preguntarle cómo había ocurrido eso, quién lo había hecho, cuándo y por qué, pero no pudo si quiera despegar los labios ante el horror que presenciaba. Su rostro perdió cualquier expresión y lo miró sintiendo que todo dentro de su cuerpo se quebraba.

Shisui pareció advertir la duda en sus ojos.

—Danzo me robó el ojo derecho. No confía en mí…

Itachi lo miró con seriedad, el nudo en su garganta se agrandaba. Al parecer, Danzo se había enterado que los ojos de Shisui podían volver a utilizarse y se había adelantado para decidir qué debía hacerse con ellos.

No alcanzó a preguntarle qué harían ahora, porque Shisui habló primero revelando su cambio de planes.

—He decidido proteger la Villa a mi manera —dijo con determinación mientras llevaba sus manos a su ojo izquierdo—. Probablemente intente quitarme el otro ojo también, así que te lo daré a ti antes que eso ocurra.

Si antes había estado impactado con lo que estaba pasando, ahora sólo sintió dolor. Frunció el ceño experimentado un extraño cosquilleo en su nariz, sabiendo que si no se controlaba terminaría en lágrimas.

Shisui merecía un mejor final que ese. Su mejor amigo, quien había sangrado y peleado tantas veces por proteger esa Villa, merecía algo mejor que ser traicionado por uno de sus líderes. Era quizás la persona que más amaba Konoha de todos los shinobis que conocía, alguien que había heredado la voluntad del fuego de parte del Hokage y ahora, justo frente a él, se estaba arrancando su ojo izquierdo sin si quiera quejarse, todo por un simple motivo…

Proteger la Villa. Conservar la paz.

Auto sacrificio. Un shinobi sin nombre que protege la aldea desde las sombras. Shisui había decidido personificar su lema.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien le puedo pedir esto —una sonrisa apareció en su rosto que lloraba sangre—. Por favor, protege Konoha y el nombre de los Uchiha.  
—Shisui…  
—Se que la Villa no es perfecta, tiene sus cosas oscuras y sus secretos, pero, sigo siendo Shisui Uchiha de Konoha. Este es el lugar donde crecimos. No permitas que lo destruyan. Protégelo, a cualquier costo. Y… no permitas que el nombre de los Uchiha se manche por siempre de infamia.

Itachi frunció el ceño y estiró su mano. Su sharingan se activó instintivamente pues la sensación de riesgo inminente era demasiado grande. Las tres aspas observaron a Shisui y su rostro ensangrentado, asintiendo. Bajó la mirada hacia su propia mano y no pudo creer que justo ahí estaba el ojo derecho de Shisui.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —le pregunto en apenas un murmullo.  
—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta—dijo riendo con suavidad.

La sabía.

Si Shisui volvía sin sus ojos, todos sabrían lo que había ocurrido. La masacre de Konoha comenzaría esa misma noche, casi de inmediato. Por otro lado, si no recibía atención médica moriría desangrado. Shisui ya había tomado su decisión y parecía en paz con ella, él no era nadie para alterar eso.

— ¡Carajo! —rió un poco más fuerte— Debí haber bebido algo antes de hacer esto, duele como una patada entre las piernas.  
—No es gracioso —murmuró Itachi bajando el rostro, su voz quebrándose ante el inminente riesgo de llorar.

La misma mano que había arrancado el ojo se posó en su hombro izquierdo, tomándolo con fuerza.

—Deberías reír más Itachi. Eres demasiado serio para ser un niño de trece años.  
—No. Ya no soy un niño —respondió subiendo el rostro, más decidido que antes—. Haré todo en mi poder para detener el golpe de estado. Te doy mi palabra.  
—Lo sé, de lo contrario no habría hecho esto —bajó su mano, sonando un poco más triste que antes— Nos encontraremos del otro lado… ¿Me acompañarías hasta que…?  
—Sí.

Y con esas simples palabras, Shisui comenzó a caminar en línea recta, hasta perderse entre los árboles seguido por Itachi. Podía ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba con cada paso que daba. Ya fuese por destino o coincidencia, mientras caminaba, ningun árbol se interponía en su camino a oscuras. Las hojas de otoño caían a su alrededor como si la propia aldea se estuviese despidiendo de él.

Itachi notó que él reconoció la despedida, pues eventualmente dejó de caminar y alzó su cabeza al cielo.

Unos momentos despues su cuerpo cayó con pesar hacia un costado, sin palabras de despedida, sin lamentos. Fuese lo que fuese que Shisui estaba pensando se lo llevó consigo al otro lado.

Cuando se acercó a verlo, comprobó que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te reunirás con tus padres ahora… —susurró Itachi— Y con todos los que perdimos.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no llorar frente a Shisui, pero ahora que estaba muerto, podía romper esa promesa. Bajó el rostro con amargura y las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas.

Su existencia terminaba ahí, entre los árboles que lo habían visto crecer, habiéndose despedido del amigo a quien consideraba su hermano. Shisui había sido un héroe de Konoha. Era reconocido por todos como el miembro más talentoso del clan Uchiha, había luchado en la tercera gran guerra, había combatido con shinobis de todo el mundo siempre saliendo victorioso, el mejor en genjutsus, el alegre payaso que reía por todo y el hermano mayor que hubiese deseado tener.

Itachi miró el ojo de Shisui en su mano temblorosa y entonces, un poder nuevo nació en él. La presión en sus propios ojos se lo indicaba. Las aspas en sus ojos comenzaron a girar y antes de que se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Shisui estaba cubierto en llamas negras.

Tal como él lo quería, no dejaría rastros de lo ocurrido. Sólo las lágrimas de sangre que brotaban de su ojo derecho.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_A pesar de que no lo conocimos mucho, siento un respeto gigantesco por Shisui Uchiha. En cierta forma, él formó al Itachi que vimos durante 590 capítulos del manga. Él fue quien le dio los valores que tenía como Shinobi. Me imagino que tiene que haber sido un gran personaje pues todo alababan sus ojos y hasta lo recordaban Ao y Killer B._

En fin, se me hizo triste escribir este capítulo, pero esto será recurrente en este fic. No es un fic feliz y creo ya haberlo advertido.

Team Seven será publicado antes de Navidad. Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Acto  
GIBOSA CRECIENTE**

* * *

_Poco a poco la Luna comienza a iluminarse en su mayor parte que culminará en la siguiente fase: la Luna Llena._

* * *

Cuando el shuriken se clavó justo en medio del blanco en el punto negro, Hinata casi dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa. Estaba a veinte metros del objetivo y aún así, había logrado darle.

_Ella._El fracaso de su clan, la que nunca podía hacer nada bien, había logrado acertar a la perfección desde esa distancia, justo en medio del objetivo.

Sonrió suavemente, deseando que su padre la hubiese visto.

—Te dije que estabas sosteniéndolo mal, ¿ves la diferencia ahora? —le preguntó Sasuke algo irritado.  
—Sí… —susurró bajando la mirada, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Sabía que el hermano menor de Itachi era muy bueno con el _shurikenjutsu_, pero no esperaba que en un par de horas pudiese cambiar tanto su perspectiva sobre como lanzarlos. Era fundamental para la supervivencia de un shinobi que pudiese emplear ese tipo de armas y a Sasuke se le hacía realmente fácil. Si era amable con él y se esforzaba en agradarle, quizás le siguiera enseñando. Necesitaba desesperadamente mejorar en la Academia si no quería llenar de vergüenza a su esposo cuando entregaran las tarjetas de calificaciones.

—Nii-san me enseñó, es muy bueno cuando se trata de esto —dijo con un leve toque de orgullo—. No puedo creer que nunca le hayas pedido que te entrene.  
—Itachi-san... uhm… —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos; lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad, los ojos de Sasuke la intimidaban mucho más que los de su padre—. Siempre está ocupado. No quisiera molestarlo con algo así.  
—Lo sé. Y si tiene tiempo practicará conmigo —dijo con algo de burla haciendo que Hinata tragara pesadamente la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca.

Nunca lo había visto así. Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio, era alguien bastante solitario. Generalmente miraba mal a todos en la Academia e ignoraba a las chicas que se le acercaban a hablarle. A veces se aislaba tanto como lo hacía Naruto cuando la clase se burlaba de él, pero con lo poco que lo conocía, había comenzado a pensar que aquello se debía a que Sasuke pensaba que las personas sólo se acercaban a él por su apellido.

Podía entenderlo. Las personas sólo se acercaban a ella por ser la próxima líder del clan Hyūga y ahora, por ser la esposa del futuro líder del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke nunca había sido gentil con ella, ni si quiera antes de que fuese comprometida con Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo, había hecho un gran esfuerzo ese día para que ambos conversaran y pasaran el día juntos.

Todo comenzó en la Academia, cuando un grupo de niñas más grandes la empujaron haciéndola caer sentada al suelo sólo porque Itachi Uchiha la había escogido como su esposa. Una de ellas fue incluso más lejos y se le acercó sosteniendo un frasco de tinta ordenándole que lo bebiera. Hinata estaba a punto de acceder a la orden, cuando un kunai hizo que el frasco se rompiera, manchando manos y ropa de la joven que lo sostenía.

Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia la dirección de la cual había venido ese kunai, para encontrarse con un niño pelinegro, con rostro de pocos amigos, que miraba la escena con severidad.

"_¿Por qué no la dejan en paz?_"

Las niñas se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Hinata en el suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y lista para llorar. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos por ser tan débil, pero en esta oportunidad… realmente no era su culpa. Ella nunca había querido ser la esposa del genio del clan Uchiha. No era justo que la trataran de esa forma. Estaba a punto quebrarse cuando de pronto, vio una mano frente a ella.

"_¿Te podrías levantar? Das lástima. La esposa de Itachi no debería lucir tan patética_", le había dicho Sasuke en tono de sermón, observándola con la dureza de un adulto.

A pesar de que no eran amigos y que estaba segura que la odiaba, extendió su pequeña mano hacía él y se puso de pie a su lado.

De por sí aquel había sido un acto más que generoso, no obstante, que la invitara a tomar granizados de ciruela la tomó completamente desprevenida, pues, Sasuke nunca hacía el menor esfuerzo por conocerla. Esa tarde en cambio le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre su persona, sus gustos y sus sueños.

Aquello la había hecho feliz. Quizás ambos pudiesen llegar a ser amigos. Aquel pensamiento la llenaba de esperanza de que pudiese encontrar en la familia Uchiha, lo que tanto había necesitado todo ese tiempo… seguridad, cariño y confianza.

Cuando Sasuke la invitó a entrenar shurikenjutsu luego de que Itachi le dijera que estaría ocupado el resto del día, Hinata pensó que los dioses finalmente la escuchaban y que por fin podría suavizar su relación con él.

Llevaban entrenando al menos cuatro horas, cuando por fin, pudo clavar un shuriken en medio del círculo negro y aquello la llenaba de una sensación de júbilo que nunca antes había experimentado.

—¿Puedes utilizar el byakugan ya? —preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, parándose frente a ella mientras metía los shurikens en la bolsa que tenía amarrada en su cadera.  
—Sé los sellos… —susurró Hinata, incapaz de admitir que apenas podía activarlo.  
—Si me los muestras, te enseñaré a lanzar kunais —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Estuvieron en el bosque hasta poco antes del atardecer, cuando ambos recordaron que la cena se acercaba. Reunieron los shurikens, los kunais y caminaron de vuelta a la casa de los Uchiha.

Ese día había sido el mejor en su monótona vida desde su forzado matrimonio. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Apenas llegaron a casa, corrió por los pasillos con rapidez buscando a Itachi. Quería contarle todo al respecto, decirle lo amable que había sido Sasuke con ella y como habían ido a tomar granizados. De seguro Itachi y ella también podrían ir un día y por fin aprendería cual era el sabor favorito de su esposo. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando fueran lo suficientemente mayores para tener una casa propia, siempre tendría el sabor favorito de Itachi en el congelador para que ambos tomaran helados en las calurosas tardes de verano.

—¿Por qué tan deprisa Hinata-chan? —preguntó de pronto Mikoto Uchiha cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo.  
—E-estoy buscando a Itachi-san, ¿Lo ha visto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.  
—No está en casa. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer hoy. Es probable que no vuelva temprano —le contestó Mikoto, llamándola con la mano— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a terminar la cena? Así me podrás contar todo acerca de tu día Hinata-chan.  
—Está bien —respondió entrando a la cocina.

Mikoto era una mujer muy gentil. Hinata admiraba la suavidad de sus ojos, de sus facciones y la forma en que su tono de voz se dulcificaba cada vez que Sasuke aparecía en la cocina preguntando cuanto faltaba para comer. Era todo lo que una madre debía ser y realmente envidaba a los hermanos Uchiha por haber sido criados en un hogar en donde una mujer así estuviese presente.

Esa tarde, Mikoto Uchiha le enseñó a preparar los onigiri favoritos de Itachi, a servir el té de manera perfecta y a cocinar el repollo justo como a su esposo le gustaba; aprendió que esa era su comida favorita y se puso como meta prepararlo a la perfección. La niña intentó memorizar cada uno de los movimientos de las manos de Mikoto, pues deseaba de todo corazón un día poder cocinarle algo a Itachi y sorprenderlo con lo bien que podía hacerlo. Necesitaba ganarse su aprobación desesperadamente y no había nada que desease más en ese momento que hacerlo feliz, aunque fuese con cosas tan sencillas como preparar el arroz tal como él lo había comido toda su vida.

—¿Mi hijo te trata bien? —le preguntó de pronto al notar como la mirada de Hinata se veía tan decidida imitando la forma en que ella hacía las bolas de arroz y las rellenaban con bonita.  
—Por supuesto, Mikoto-san —respondió Hinata sonrojando, sin saber a cuál de los dos hermanos Uchiha se refería.  
—Eso me alegra. Me sorprendió mucho que dejara espacio en el closet para tus cosas —entonces comprendió que se refería a su hijo mayor—. Itachi es muy meticuloso con su orden, le gusta que todo esté en su lugar —Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar eso, no quería ser una molestia. Seguramente Mikoto se dio cuenta de ello por lo que dijo a continuación—. Debe tenerte mucha estima.  
—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó la pequeña un tanto confundida.  
—Yo soy su madre y no deja que si quiera toque sus cosas. Es un chico muy misterioso, mi Tachi. Pero tú tienes más suerte, claramente, confía mucho en ti —estaba segura que en ese momento sus mejillas debieron ser dos cerezas, pero la risa amable de Mikoto la calmó un poco— ¿Tal vez te haya contado un secreto estos días?  
—¿Un secreto? —preguntó Hinata confundida, Mikoto bajó el mantel y se puso a su altura acuclillándose frente a ella.  
—Si, alguna cosa que no quiere que nadie sepa —sonrió de la forma más amable que Hinata hubiese visto, haciendo que comenzara a jugar con sus dedos— O quizás lo has visto haciendo algo extraño…  
—N-no… Itachi-san, no habla mucho conmigo.  
—Hinata-chan, esto es importante… —la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de a poco, reflejando la preocupación de la mujer— ¿Itachi te ha dicho algo sobre sus misiones en ANBU?

Hinata supo que no tenía espacio para dudar frente a la madre de su esposo. En esa ocasión en que lo descubrió susurrando con su primo dentro de la habitación que compartían, la había cuestionado fríamente sobre si Mikoto la había mandado a escucharlos. Su instinto le dijo que debía mantenerse callada sobre cualquier detalle que supiese, después de todo su lealtad estaba con Itachi, su esposo, no con la familia Uchiha.

Su gran preocupación fue que comenzara a mentir y Mikoto supiese de inmediato. No era muy buena cuando se trataba de decir cosas que no eran ciertas, no obstante, ¿acaso no había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo sobre su matrimonio forzado? Su esposo nunca había reclamado sus derechos matrimoniales y había dicho lo contrario cuando se le cuestionó al respecto sin si quiera dudar un momento. Si quería proteger a Itachi, su relación y un posible futuro feliz para ambos, sabía que los asuntos de Itachi debían ser mantenidos en secreto o… se arriesgaba a perderlo.

Y no podía fracasar en eso. No podía ver que lo único para lo cual había resultado útil para el clan Hyūga… tambien se convertía en un fracaso.

—Nunca le pregunto sobre sus misiones, pues… parece lucir triste cuando lo hago y no responde —bajó el rostro evitando la mirada penetrante de Mikoto. No le estaba mintiendo del todo, pero tampoco le decía lo que había visto y oído entre él y Shisui Uchiha—. Lo siento, Mikoto-san.  
—No te preocupes —dijo ella suavizando nuevamente la mirada—. Mi hijo es bastante especial, ¿no? Nos aleja y se encierra en su propio mundo, donde nadie lo puede alcanzar.  
—Espero…espero poder alcanzarlo algún día —dijo con tristeza.  
—Si lo amas de verdad y estás dispuesta a esperar que aquello sea reciproco, lo harás —dijo la mujer parándose derecha—. Sé que no lo amas ahora, pero cualquiera que conozca de verdad a mi hijo eventualmente lo terminará amando.  
—Yo… Mikoto-san… yo…  
—No tienes que negarlo. No es necesario —le indicó la mujer golpeándole suavemente la punta de la nariz de forma juguetona—. A tu edad, aún no sabes qué es amar a un hombre. Pero llegará tu día y te acordarás de esta conversación. Además, Itachi es un buen niño. A pesar de todo, es lo que siempre deseé mientras fantaseaba con ser madre.

Las facciones de Mikoto Uchiha se volvieron levemente tristes mientras juntaba arroz en una bola entre sus palmas. Hinata la miró un instante y supo que algo extraño estaba pasando. La melancolía en su voz era casi palpable y hasta ella, una niña de siete años de edad, podía entenderla. Quizás Itachi estuviese en problemas.

—Los matrimonios arreglados no son tan malos —prosiguió Mikoto—. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a amar a tu esposo.  
—¿Y si… Itachi-san no aprende a amarme a mí? —preguntó Hinata pasando saliva, sintiendo un súbito miedo.

Mikoto suspiró mirándola con algo de tristeza. Era cierto que no todos los matrimonios de ese tipo tenían un final feliz. Así venían haciéndose las cosas en Konoha por mucho tiempo ya. Los clanes, la política, la estabilidad de la Villa… todo aquello eran causas muy importantes para que ciertas personas se unieran y a veces el amor quedaba relegado a segundo lugar.

—Entonces, juntas tus manos así —las palmas de Mikoto chocaron en forma de plegaria—, y agradeces lo que tienes, aunque no sea lo que soñaste —la mujer le regaló la sonrisa más sincera posible—. Cuida bien de mi Itachi, Hinata-chan —dijo con suavidad mirando hacia la ventana, enfocando sus ojos en el jardín en algún recuerdo que sólo le pertenecía a ella—. Si algún día no estoy, me gustaría saber, que alguien se encargará de él —Hinata dejó el onigiri que había hecho sobre el plato y volvió a subir la vista hacia Mikoto—. Es de esas personas que piensa que puede hacer todo solo. Enséñale que en esta vida no se puede hacer todo de esa forma, que a veces, no es malo pedirle un poco de ayuda a alguien más.

Hinata no comprendió del todo las palabras de Mikoto en esa oportunidad. No conocía a Itachi tanto como su madre. Sólo las entendería años después, cuando todo se acercara al final; no obstante, las atesoró como el regalo más importante que alguien le pudo dar.

Ni Itachi ni Fugaku Uchiha cenaron con ellos esa noche. Cuando Sasuke preguntó dónde estaba su padre, Mikoto Uchiha le explicó que algo importante había surgido que lo mantendría ocupado esa velada sin dar mayores detalles. Lucía preocupada pero lo simulaba muy bien atrás de una sonrisa y Sasuke tampoco insistió en el asunto, acostumbrado a que nunca se le informara nada.

Hinata volvió a su habitación luego de ayudar a lavar los trastes y beber el té con Mikoto en el jardín. Estaba anocheciendo y todo el cielo de Konoha tenía un hermoso color violeta que contrastaba como un sueño con las nubes en forma de algodón de azúcar.

No obstante, tan pronto entró a la habitación su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse con la persona que había buscado con tanto entusiasmo antes.

Itachi se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, sentado en el suelo y con el semblante más triste que había visto en una persona. Su protector de pecho estaba botado a unos metros de él, junto a sus protectores de brazos. No era muy común en él dejar las cosas sin cuidado, por lo tanto Hinata supo que algo estaba mal. Pensó que recogerlos y dejarlos en el closet (lugar en donde Itachi guardaba su indumentaria), pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

Él ni si quiera se percató que ella estaba ahí, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Itachi-san? —lo llamó con suavidad, sintiéndose cohibida de inmediato por molestarlo— ¿Su-sucede algo?

Sólo entonces pareció notarla parada en el marco de la puerta. Al escuchar su voz, esa tristeza desapareció por completo atrás de su rostro imperturbable, como si de un momento a otro pudiese tomar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos para esconderlos y encerrarlos en un lugar muy dentro de sí mismo que ella no podía alcanzar y que nadie parecía conocer.

_Mi hijo es bastante especial, ¿no? Nos aleja y se encierra en su propio mundo, donde nadie lo puede alcanzar — _la voz de Mikoto Uchiha le llegó como una suave brisa mientras intentaba encontrar algo en los ojos estoicos de su esposo.

Todo lo que encontró entonces fue vacío.

Itachi la observó con neutralidad un segundo, dos, tres… sin quebrarse, sin dejar escapar un atisbo de lo que realmente sentía. Lucía tan sereno, desafectado por todo, insensible a cualquier cosa. Una verdadera máscara en donde las emociones no tenían cabida.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-san —dijo con calma, poniéndose de pie.

Aquel momento sería definitivamente un hito en la vida de Hinata. Con sólo siete años, se dio cuenta que Itachi no era un genio por sus habilidades como shinobi, sino por la facilidad con que podía esconder lo que pensaba y sentía. Se dio cuenta que era un experto mintiendo. Podía fingir con tanta naturalidad, que la hizo temer que todos los momentos en que había parecido ser amable con ella o incluso cercano, hubiesen sido una mentira.

Sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y bajó rápidamente la mirada.

—Si no le molesta, deseo dormir —dijo Itachi sentándose sobre el futón y corriendo las sábanas hacia un costado—, por favor, apague la luz.

Hinata movió la mano hacia el interruptor y todo fue oscuridad.

Esa noche lo sintió tiritar a su lado. Quiso preguntarle qué le sucedía, si tenía frío o si se sentía mal, pero no se atrevió. Itachi era mayor que ella, pero seguía siendo un niño en muchos sentidos. Quizás le tenía miedo a algo y por ello tiritaba. Quizás la noche estaba muy fría para él. Le hubiese gustado poder moverse hacia él y abrazarlo por la espalda, tal vez si sabía que ella estaba ahí con él aquello que tanto temía en la oscuridad dejaría de atormentarlo.

No sabía cuánto habría dormido cuando sintió la dura voz de Fugaku Uchiha llamando a su hijo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la frialdad que emanaba en ese momento. Ni si quiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos fingiendo que aún dormía.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Itachi sentándose sobre el futón.  
—No te pases de listo conmigo Itachi. Al salón. Ahora —ordenó Fugaku.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando que Itachi no percibieran que estaba despierta; si lo hizo, no le dijo nada, dejándola seguir durmiendo sin decirle cuando volvería o por qué debía ausentarse a esas horas de la noche cuando todo el resto de Konoha dormía.

Fugaku cerró la puerta corrediza con fuerza sólo en caso de que no se hubiese notado lo molesto que se encontraba sólo por el tono de su voz. De hecho, nunca había escuchado al patriarca de los Uchiha de esa forma. Lo hacía sonar casi como su padre cuando ella fracasaba frente a sus ojos.

Sintió que Itachi se sentaba en el futón, suspiraba y luego se ponía de pie. Sus pasos sobre el tatami eran casi imperceptibles, pero lo escuchó salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. De inmediato Hinata se sentó, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo en ese hogar. No era una chica particularmente curiosa o entrometida, pero sentía que todo el asunto tenía que ver con lo triste que había encontrado a Itachi cuando entró a la habitación.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde la repentina entrada de Fugaku Uchiha a la habitación cuando las voces comenzaron a filtrarse por las paredes. No podía entender qué era lo que estaban diciendo, pero Fugaku sonaba molesto, hablando golpeado y sin medirse. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas extrañando su propio hogar, sintiéndose insegura y sola. Al menos en el complejo Hyūga, por mal que estuvieran las cosas, nunca se había sentido tan triste o asustada.

De pronto, escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Itachi que estaba volviendo a la habitación, pero cuando la persona no se detuvo para entrar comprendió que había alguien más afuera. Con las manos temblorosas realizó los sellos para activar su dojutsu, esperando que esos pasos fueran sólo su imaginación. A pesar de que no sabía activar el byakugan propiamente tal, podía incrementar en algo su visión cuando hacía los sellos de mano.

—Byakugan —susurró, y su campo de visión se vio incrementado de inmediato.

No era mucho, sólo quince metros a la redonda le eran perfectamente visibles, pero en esa distancia encontró la figura de Sasuke justo afuera del salón, escuchando atrás de la puerta. Dentro, Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi estaban reunidos.

No supo por qué toda la familia Uchiha estaría despierta en medio de la noche. Los observó un instante, cuando de pronto notó como Fugaku se ponía de pie y le hablaba a Sasuke, bueno más bien le gritaba, que se fuera a dormir y dejara de andar escuchando atrás de las puertas.

Sintió que el sermón había sido para ella también quien estaba espiando con sus ojos, por lo cual desactivó su dojutsu, se cubrió completamente con las sábanas e intentó dormir, con muy malos resultados.

No supo exactamente a qué hora Itachi volvió a la cama, pero cuando ella despertó ya no estaba a su lado.

Como todos los días después de vestirse y asearse tomó desayuno con Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku. Esa mañana la mesa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Fugaku leía pergaminos sin prestarles atención, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos fijos en la taza de leche frente a él y Mikoto lavaba platos sin hablarle a ninguno de ellos tampoco. La tensión entre toda la familia era tan fuerte, que Hinata pensó con sinceridad pedirles si podía dormir en su propio hogar esa noche.

Las clases en la Academia fueron lo peor de su día. Había dormido tan poco durante la noche que por más que intentara enfocarse en el jutsu que Iruka sensei intentaba enseñarles, lo único que conseguía era que los párpados se le cerraran.

—¡Hinata!

Abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando escuchó su nombre y las risas del resto de la clase. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que fácilmente podría haber pasado por un tomate.

—¿Acaso mi clase te aburre tanto que prefieres dormir? —le preguntó Iruka sensei con el ceño fruncido.  
—Lo s-siento —respondió ella encogiéndose entre sus hombros.  
—Pasa adelante e intenta realizar el jutsu de transformación —le indicó.

Hinata comenzó a ahogarse entre la mirada de sus compañeros que esperaban que ella se pusiera de pie y les mostrara lo que Iruka había estado intentando enseñarles la última hora. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pequeña, dejando que los segundos pasaran sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Hinata? —le preguntó Iruka desde adelante.  
—S-sí…

Logró ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, caminar hacia el pasillo entre los pupitres y comenzar a descender peldaño por peldaño hasta quedar a nivel de piso. Subió sus enormes ojos hacia Iruka y formó el sello de mano, temblando. La mera idea de que todos la estuviesen observando la podría haber hecho desmayar, pero los únicos ojos que realmente estaba buscando eran los de Sasuke quien la observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. En el mismo pupitre pero en el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo, estaba sentado Naruto Uzumaki, quien en ese momento observaba de reojo a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado sentada un par de filas más adelante, que a su vez, también estaba observando a Sasuke.

El chico que siempre traía un cachorrito consigo, Kiba, le susurró algo al de gafas oscuras que se sentaba junto a él y ambos comenzaron a observarla con más interés. Dos de las niñas que se sentaba adelante la miraron con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

Los segundos transcurrían y ella aún no se atrevía a cumplir con la orden de Iruka, escuchando las risas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó nuevamente el instructor.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con el rostro, admitiendo que no se atrevía a transformarse en nadie. Sinceramente, la única persona que conocía lo suficientemente bien como para haber ocupado su imagen mental… era Naruto Uzumaki… pero hubiese sido humillante que todos conocieran su fijación por el rubio. Por otro lado, mantenía gravada en su mente la imagen de Itachi Uchiha con su hermoso kimono de bodas, azul marino, de seda, con el emblema del clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda. Ocupar esa imagen tampoco le habría costado pero imaginó que eso sólo le haría ganar otra golpiza al final de la clase.

—Ve a sentarte Hinata —dijo Iruka, un tanto cansado—. Duerme bien esta noche y mañana lo intentarás de nuevo.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los pequeños alumnos, mostrando sus transformaciones. Sakura Haruno se transformó en Sasuke Uchiha, mostrando casi a la perfección todos sus rasgos. Iruka corrigió un par de detalles incluyendo la altura, pero aparte de ello su transformación fue grandiosa. Ino Yamanaka también se transformó en Sasuke Uchiha, aunque verlo frente a la clase haciendo el símbolo de la victoria hizo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño. Naruto se transformó en Iruka, aunque su pobre desempeño fue notorio para todos, ganándose un sermón de parte del profesor. Shikamaru se negó a transformarse y continuó durmiendo, alegando que era demasiado molesto tener que pararse.

Iruka miró el reloj en la sala, dándose cuenta que se acercaba el horario de salida.

—Terminaremos con esto en otra ocasión, así que el resto no crea que se ha salvado de transformarse —se dio la vuelta y tomó un montón de papeles sobre la mesa delante de la sala—. Les dije a comienzos de esta semana que tendrían sus calificaciones…  
—¡Iruka-sensei! ¡No me diga que esos papeles son…! —interrumpió Naruto entrando en pánico.  
—Cuando los llame, pasen adelante a buscar su libreta de notas —hubo un quejido generalizado y rostros pavoridos por doquier— Aburame, Shino —el chico de anteojos oscuros de puso de pie desde su asiento, tomó la libreta que Iruka estiraba hacia él, y volvió a sentarse—. Akimichi, Chouji…— Lo imitó el pequeño regordete que se sentaba junto a Shikamaru todo el tiempo, viendo sus calificaciones con una sonrisa tímida— Chiba, Hana….

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Qué tal si ella era la última de la clase? O aún peor… de los noventa estudiantes de ese año. No quería si quiera imaginar el rostro decepcionado de su padre cuando le mostrara la libreta de notas y la viera entre los peores de la Academia. Aunque, ¿realmente tenía que preocuparse ahora de su padre? La verdad, ella ya no era un problema para él… quien realmente debería estar viendo sus notas era… —I_tachi-san, él se sentirá decepcionado de mí si mis notas son las peores… _—pensó bajando el rostro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta— _Hasta el día de hoy los profesores hablan de lo maravilloso que era como alumno, en cambio yo… de seguro seré la peor en todo. Sentirá vergüenza de mí._

—Hyūga, Hinata —la llamó con fuerza la voz de Iruka.

Se puso de pie, bajó los peldaños uno a uno desde la parte más alta del salón, caminó hacia Iruka y estiró su mano recibiendo su reporte de notas. Mientras subía, notó que Sasuke la miraba de reojo, como queriendo averiguar cuál había sido su resultado. Ella sólo tragó pesado mientras volvía a subir.

Se sentó en su lugar, puso la libreta frente a ella, respiró profundo y comenzó a leer.

Era la tercera de su clase de treinta alumnos cuando se trataba de taijutsu y la sexta de los tres cursos de primer año. Parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo, no podía caber en su cabeza que fuese la número tres de esa clase llena de personas mucho mejores que ella.

Era la octava cuando se trataba de ninjutsu y número veintiuno de toda la academia. Ella, quien siempre arruinaba los ninjutsus de clones de sombra, era la número veintiuno. Su miedo comenzó a disiparse y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Cuando se trataba de trabajo individual era el número quince de la clase y la numero cuarenta dos de la academia, lo cual no era de sorprenderse. Cada vez que tenía que realizar algo sola frente a los demás se cohibía y terminaba haciendo estupideces, de hecho, pensó que su nota iba a ser mucho más baja que eso.

En trabajo grupal era la cuarta de la clase, y la octava de la academia. Aquello la hizo sentir mariposas, pensando que todos los genin trabajaban en grupos de cualquier forma. Quizás no era buena haciendo las cosas por sí misma, pero de seguro si tenía amigos que la apoyaran podría salir adelante.

Y en senjutsu, la estrategia, era número diez de la clase, treinta dos de la academia. En todo estaba sobre la media, lo cual, la hizo respirar tranquila. Era mucho mejor de lo que estaba esperando, no había forma de que Itachi se sintiera avergonzado de ella si veía esas calificaciones. Estaba segura de que si se esforzaba un poco más podría llegar a superarse, por lo cual sonrió tranquila mientras tomaba su bolso, lo atravesaba sobre su hombro y salía de la academia con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, mientras la alcanzaba— ¿Te fue bien?  
—Creo que s-sí… —respondió ella— ¿Y a ti Sasuke-kun?  
—Soy el número uno en todo —respondió con una sonrisa, no altanera, más bien ilusionada— Tô-san se sentirá orgulloso de mí y me reconocerá tal como lo hace con mi hermano.  
—¿N-número uno… en t-todo? —preguntó Hinata tragando saliva, comprendiendo, que tal vez sus notas comparadas con las de Sasuke… no iban a complacer a nadie.  
—Ajá. Me he esforzado mucho para superar a Itachi —respondió tomándole la muñeca y comenzando a correr—. Apúrate, quiero mostrarle a Tô-san mis calificaciones.

No se detuvo un solo momento, sonriendo con alegría. Hinata se sintió extraña, comprendiendo que entre ella y Sasuke las cosas no siempre iban a estar mal. De hecho, se le hacía hasta un poco agradable poder conversar con él, entrenar juntos e incluso sentir un nuevo lazo creciendo… el de la camaradería, como hermanos unidos por Itachi.

Sasuke entró corriendo al saloncito donde dejaban las sandalias antes de ingresar al hogar, retirándolas lo más rápido posible mientras corría por el pasillo. Hinata lo observó perderse, sentada, retirando sus zapatos y con cuidado dejándolos en el estante. Notó que las sandalias de Itachi no estaban, por lo tanto, no tendría que mostrarle sus calificaciones aún.

Sintiéndose intranquila por ser inferior a Sasuke, caminó hacia el hogar pensando exactamente qué le diría a su esposo cuando llegara.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando se ponía aquella máscara no sentía nada. Se volvía un ninja, un hombre que debía cumplir con su deber. No tenía nombre, no tenía apellido, no conocía de lazos que lo unieran a nada o nadie, sólo a Konoha.

No obstante, de cuclillas frente al consejo de la aldea, con su máscara retirada hacia un costado, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Frente a él estaba el hombre que en su mayor parte era responsable de la muerte de Shisui, y aún así, no podía sentir odio o rencor hacia su persona.

Él habría hecho lo mismo que Danzo si se hubiese percatado que la Villa estaba en un riesgo inminente del colapso. Era la forma en que creía podía proteger a Konoha y esa era su labor como Shinobi y miembro del consejo. Tal vez Danzo tuviera una forma muy distinta de hacer las cosas: mintiendo, robando, engañando, quitando vidas… pero lo hacía con el fin de salvaguardar el bien común de la nación.

Shisui había pagado ese precio.

Término de dar su reporte, bajó el rostro y esperó instrucciones con la misma humildad con que realizaba todo en su vida, cualidad que le había hecho ganar un puesto en ANBU bajo las órdenes directas del Hokage.

—¡No podemos seguir permitiendo esto! —grito Koharu Utatane, la única mujer en el consejo.  
—¡Espera Koharu! —exclamó el hombre sentado a su lado, el tercer Hokage— No saltes a conclusiones tan rápido.  
—A esto se le conoce como una revolución. Si su verdadera intensión es recuperar poder político, entonces debemos tratarlos como rebeldes —alegó la anciana.

Danzo Shimura y Homura Mitokado escuchaban la discusión sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en su propia manera de solucionar el conflicto que tenían entre sus manos. Danzo era el líder de ROOT, una organización, o más bien, una facción de ANBU que se encargaba de trabajos mucho más oscuros con métodos cuestionables, pero absolutamente secretos. Homura en cambio había sido un discípulo del segundo Hokage junto a Sarutobi y Koharu.

Itachi tenía solo seis años cuando el Kyuubi atacó la aldea, pero recordaba haber escuchado sobre la heroica forma en que los tres ex compañeros habían combatido defendiendo la ciudad. Cualquiera que dijera que eran inútiles no conocían el verdadero poder de los discípulos de Tobirama Senju.

—Hiruzen, los Uchiha no se detendrán —dijo Danzo finalmente, moviendo su rostro hacia él—. Tenemos que realizar nuestra movida lo antes posible para evitar el caos… incluyendo a los niños, aunque no sepan nada.

Itachi sintió una punzada en el pecho escuchándolo decir eso, pero no se altero, no mostró emociones y permaneció absolutamente quieto. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue sacar a Sasuke de Konoha, pero no estaba seguro si tendría tiempo suficiente. Si le pedía a sus padres que lo sacaran de la Villa, comenzarían a sospechar de él, y si huía con Sasuke… entonces, no podría mantener su palabra con Shisui.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse producto de un nudo que se formaba en el lugar.

—¡No digas cosas así frente a Itachi! —le pidió el tercer Hokage, adivinando como debió sentirse— Además, si comienza una guerra civil será difícil pelear contra los Uchiha. Debemos pensar en una estrategia.  
—Esta es una carrera en contra del tiempo —dijo Danzo—. Debemos actuar antes de que hagan alguna cosa. Si nosotros, junto a los escuadrones de ANBU, nos reunimos y atacamos por sorpresa acabaremos con este asunto de inmediato.  
—Los Uchiha solían ser nuestros camaradas en batalla —alegó Hiruzen con tristeza y determinación—. Quiero usar palabras, no poder en contra de ellos. Pensaré en una estrategia —el tercer Hokage movió su rostro y sus ojos se enfocaron en los del Uchiha frente a ellos que aún se mantenía tan estoico como siempre— Itachi, intenta ganarnos el máximo de tiempo que puedas.

Itachi asintió, se puso su máscara y salió del lugar.

Cada paso que daba lo hacía sentirse más perdido que el anterior. Quería creer que el tercer Hokage podría poner fin a todo aquello, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era demasiado tarde, que la esperanza de detener el golpe de estado se había terminado con la vida de Shisui. Si hubiese habido una salida, él y Shisui ya la habrían encontrado.

Si hubiese sido sólo una cuestión de su padre, él mismo habría acabado el asunto. El problema era que todos en el clan Uchiha querían participar del golpe de estado, cada uno de sus miembros excepto Sasuke quien era demasiado pequeño para estar involucrado en ese asunto, pero hasta sus primos de diez años habían estado de acuerdo en seguir adelante. No había caso en negociar, en darles más poder, más influencia…

Nunca estarían satisfechos.

Si obtenían Konoha, querrían el País del Fuego.

Si obtenían el País del Fuego, pronto comenzarían a luchar contra el resto de los países para mostrar su superioridad.

Si obtenían el mundo… dirían como debía vivirse en él.

Escalaría a niveles que ni si quiera él imaginaba, pues todos ellos vivían sólo para obtener más y más a través de la fuerza, de imponer respeto con miedo, sangre y guerra. Era la maldición de la familia Uchiha, una familia llena de grandeza obtenida a costa de las vidas de incontables personas que se atravesaron en su camino con el pasar de los años.

Cuanto quería escapar de esa maldición de odio. Cuanto quería escapar de ese destino que estaba escrito para él incluso antes de nacer.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegó a su hogar. Se sentó en la entrada, se sacó las sandalias, removió su máscara ANBU y caminó hacia su habitación. Extrañamente no se encontró con nadie ahí y por primera vez en todo ese día, al observar una pequeña flor sobre su escritorio, recordó a Hinata.

Ella también estaba metida en todo eso. También era uno de esos "niños que no sabían nada" de los cuales Danzo había hablado. Era su esposa, parte de la familia Uchiha. Tal vez… —_no, no se atreverían a lastimarla. Eso haría que todo el clan Hyūga se levante en contra de la aldea_—pensó Itachi, mientras se retiraba su protector de pecho y brazos, guardándolos en el closet.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, observando de cerca la pequeña flor que había sobre sus cosas. Quizás la niña estuviese pensando en prensarla o algo así, después de todo, él le había permitido realizar sus hobbies dentro de su habitación. No obstante, cuando se enfocó en ver qué había debajo de la flor, leyó "Informe de Notas, Hyūga Hinata".

Itachi pensó un momento si debía leerlo o no. A lo mejor ella quería que fuesen privadas. No obstante, si así hubiese sido no las habría dejado en ese lugar y tampoco habría puesto una flor sobre éstas para llamar su atención. Suspiró dejando el pequeño botón dentro de uno de sus libros y abrió el reporte de notas.

La verdad, eran calificaciones bastante regulares. No eran sobresalientes ni tampoco malas. Eran mucho más de lo que se esperaba de una niña de siete años que acababa de entrar a la Academia. Aún así, sabía que no bastaban para la futura líder del clan Hyūga que venía entrenando desde los tres años.

Aquello lo preocupó un poco… Tendría que ayudarle algún día para ver si había algo que impedía que Hinata fuera mejor, pero para ser la primera vez que la evaluaban, lo había hecho bien y aquello lo hizo sentir extrañamente calmado y hasta orgulloso, en un sentido muy extraño. La mujer a su lado no era débil, sino que tenía el potencial de volverse grandiosa si le daba una mano.

—¿I-Itachi-san? —la vocecita de la niña lo hizo darse vuelta— ¿Vio… vio mis calificaciones?  
—Sí —le dijo, cerrando el cartón y poniéndolo en el lugar que estaba.  
—¿Lo complace? —le preguntó jugando con sus dedos y mirando hacia un costado.  
— A pesar de que deberá trabajar un poco en lo que se refiere a trabajo en solitario, creo que lo ha hecho bien. Está entre las mejores de su clase. Debería sentirse orgullosa de su esfuerzo.  
—¿De..de verdad? —preguntó ella sorprendida, dejando escapar una sonrisa. _No sabe ocultar sus sentimiento…_— ¿No está decepcionado por mis calificaciones?  
—¿Usted lo está? —respondió un tanto sorprendido.

Hinata subió los hombros, mirando hacia un costado. Siempre hacía ese pequeño gesto adorable de juntar sus dedos cuando algo la ponía nerviosa y observarla hacerlo le provocaba ternura, justo como lo hacía cuando Sasuke estiraba los labios en una mueca cuando algo le molestaba.

—No soy la mejor en nada y… y… ni si quiera me acerco a eso. Otô-sama estaría muy decepcionado. P-pero yo… yo me esforcé mucho para… para no ser la peor.  
—Yo no soy su padre —respondió Itachi, intentando que aquello se le gravara en la cabeza—. Soy su esposo. No es mi labor exigir de usted, sino ayudarla a cumplir sus propias metas y sueños… así como… usted deberá ayudarme a veces a cumplir las mías.  
—¿Cuál sueño desea cumplir en que yo pueda ayudarlo, Itachi-san?

Esa era una pregunta bastante extraña. Su sueño era vivir en paz, en Konoha, tener una pequeña casa en algún lugar en donde hubiera mucha sombra en el verano y por donde el sol entrara por las ventanas en la mañana. Un lugar en donde hubiese olor a dulces recién preparados y donde hubiesen niños corriendo por los pasillos.

Su sueño habría sido poder crecer junto a Shisui, preguntarle tantas cosas que no pudo, conocer lo que era amar a una mujer, sentir ese amor de vuelta y morir durmiendo en una siesta veraniega siendo anciano.

Esa era la vida que él quería tener, pero que ahora parecía cada vez más lejana.

Shisui estaba muerto. El consejo de Konoha se impacientaba y estaba formulando maneras de acabar con su familia. Era posible que él mismo estuviese muerto antes de que esa semana terminara.

—Cuando lo sepa con seguridad, le pediré que me ayude —le respondió.

Hinata asintió, sonriéndole suavemente, siempre tímida. A pesar de que no compartían mucho tiempo juntos, había comenzado a conocerla. Si el dolor por la pérdida de Shisui no hubiese sido tan grande, quizás, incluso hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella. No obstante, lo último que deseaba era entristecer a una niña de siete años con su lamento, con su alma que poco a poco iba perdiéndose en el camino del deber, de lo correcto y de sus propios sentimientos.

—Me preguntaba si usted extraña a su familia, Hinata-san —no sabía del todo como introducir el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Debe sentirse muy sola aquí todo el día. No he sido de mucha compañía últimamente.  
—B-bueno, yo… extraño a Hanabi-chan —confesó Hinata sonrojándose.  
—¿Le gustaría pasar este fin de semana en su hogar, junto a su hermana? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella— Así tendrá la oportunidad para que su padre firme su reporte de notas.  
—¿Todo el fin de semana? —lo cuestionó nerviosa, pasando saliva— ¿He hecho algo m-malo, Itachi-san?  
—No, no… sólo pensé que… uhm… extrañaba a su familia. Tengo una misión importante que realizar y es posible que no me encuentre en Konoha estos días.  
—Oh, ya… ya veo.

Itachi observó con cuidado la forma en que sus facciones se volvían tristes. De seguro estaba pensando que la quería enviar con su familia porque había resultado ser decepcionante como esposa. Era posible que su padre también considerara que enviarla de visita era sólo una excusa para deshacerse de ella unos días. Después de todo, el lugar apropiado para ella era junto a su marido. Él.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme, pero no puedo —dijo Itachi poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y desordenándole levemente el cabello, para luego moverlo atrás de su oreja, sonriendo—. Sólo pensé que estar con Hanabi-san la haría feliz.  
—S-sí. Entiendo.

Tal vez había un motivo de peso para que la chica luciera tan triste. Estaba seguro que así era. Después de todo, había una parte de él que le había propuesto aquello para sacarla del hogar de los Uchiha. Todos ahí estaban en peligro. Si ella y Sasuke salían de ahí, no tendría que estar tan preocupado por su seguridad. No tendría que ver lo sucedido con Shisui repetirse.

—¿Le gustaría visitar a su hermana conmigo? —preguntó Itachi extendiendo su mano— Tengo la tarde libre.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hinata entre asustada y completamente feliz.  
—Sí —respondió él extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña, quien después de titubear un instante, la tomó con una delicadeza propia de una niña de siete años.

Itachi y ella salieron al pasillo juntos y caminaron por el corredor interno del hogar de los Uchiha. Doblaron en la esquina que daba con la cocina cuando de pronto Itachi diviso a Sasuke sentado en el corredor del jardín, mirando el atardecer, con un papel atrás de él. Hinata también se detuvo y lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —preguntó Itachi confundido por esa escena.

Hinata titubeó un momento. Seguramente sabía la respuesta, pues había estado todo el día en casa junto a Sasuke. Aún así, no quiso responderle como si estuviese guardando un pequeño secreto de su hermano menor. Pudo notar la camaradería que se formaba entre ambos.

—Itachi-san, por..uhm…¿Por qué no va con Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó la niña— Creo que el necesita más a su hermano mayor de lo que Hanabi-chan me necesita a mí.

El joven la miró un tanto sorprendido. No se habría esperado una reacción de ese tipo de alguien tan pequeña. Todas las acciones de Sasuke solían ser egoístas y pensaba sólo en sí mismo la mayoría de las veces. Que Hinata quisiera sacrificar su visita a Hanabi para que él pudiese animar un poco a Sasuke por sus calificaciones le pareció el acto más desinteresado que hubiese presenciado en toda su vida, después del sacrificio de Shisui.

—Pídale a mi madre que la lleve. La alcanzaré allá —dijo Itachi.

Cuando la pequeña intentó soltarle la mano, Itachi se la apretó levemente un momento causando que ella subiera el rostro con ojos confundidos y un adorable sonrojo.

—Gracias —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando imaginar lo que les esperaba en una vida juntos si ese había sido el primer acto verdadero que realizaba como su esposa. Un sacrificio menor, pero que para él significaba todo en el mundo. Que supiera casi sin conocerlo lo importante que Sasuke era para él, lo conmovió profundamente.

Hinata se puso aún más roja y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, seguramente en búsqueda de Mikoto Uchiha para ver si la podía acompañar hasta la casa de los Hyūga. En ese momento, Itachi caminó lentamente hacia el lugar en donde Sasuke se encontraba y se sentó a su lado sobre las tablas de madera, mirando de reojo la hoja abierta con sus calificaciones.

—¿También te entregaron tus notas? —le preguntó intentando comenzar la conversación de forma casual.  
—Sí —respondió Sasuke con melancolía.  
—¿No fueron lo que esperabas?  
—No es eso… —respondió cabizbajo, hundiéndose sólo un poco más entre sus hombros.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Otôsan… él… él sólo tienes ojos para ti. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, tú ya lo hiciste primero y mejor —Itachi suspiró y elevó su mirada al cielo, escuchando todo lo que decía su pequeño hermano—. A otô-san sólo le importas tú…

Había melancolía y también resentimiento en su voz. Itachi no pudo evitar sentir que se lo merecía. Todo lo que hacía era por Sasuke, por la paz de la villa, para que él pudiese crecer en un lugar que no conociera ni guerras ni muerte… y aún así él…

—Me odias, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo, levantando la vista hacia uno de los cuervos sobre el sauce. Su hermano menor se sentó derecho, sorprendido ante la pregunta, mirándolo sin saber qué responder, atorándose con palabras que no podía formular—. No importa — Pero claro que le importaba, era un dolor que lo consumía, pero al mismo tiempo algo que no podía remediar. Acababa de perder a Shisui, y como iban las cosas, estaba seguro que también perdería a su hermano—. Ser odiado es sólo una más de las cosas que significa ser shinobi.  
—Eso no es… —comenzó Sasuke, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sonido de la risa de Itachi.

En un momento durante esos días, realmente pensó que no volvería a reír. Ver a Shisui desaparecer entre las llamas negras lo había marcado de por vida. No obstante, se sentía feliz de poder estar con su hermano menor aunque fuera un poco más en la casa en donde ambos habían crecido, disfrutando del atardecer.

Se sentía como si estuviese despidiendo.

—Sabes, ser talentoso no es tan bueno como luce —su garganta se apretó pero continuó sonriendo. _Si Shisui no hubiese sido talentoso, quizás aún estaría vivo_—. Cuando tienes mucha fuerza, te vuelves arrogante y abstraído —tal como se había vuelto el clan Uchiha—, incluso cuando todo lo que querías en primer lugar era alcanzar tus sueños.

Sí, él y Shisui se habían vuelto tan fuertes porque lo único que querían era alcanzar ese sueño de poder vivir en paz, pero ahora lo veía cada día más difícil y distante. Bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, pensando que si todo fallaba… y él tomaba el lado de la aldea en contra de la Villa, Sasuke terminaría odiándolo.

—Tú y yo somos hermanos únicos —le dijo con cuidado, pues sabía que tenía toda la atención de Sasuke—. Incluso si soy sólo una barrera más que tienes que superar, siempre estaré ahí para ti —su sonrisa comenzó a flaquear—. Incluso si terminas odiándome —se volteó hacia Sasuke, observando sus grandes ojos negros cubiertos en sorpresa mientras lo escuchaba—. Para eso están los hermanos mayores.

De pronto, un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde la entrada. La puerta corrediza era movida con tanta fuerza que tanto Sasuke como Itachi voltearon a observar qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Está Itachi aquí? ¡Ven aquí! Necesitamos tener una palabra contigo.

Se puso de pie y se calmó de inmediato. Fuese lo que fuese lo que quisieran con él debía mantenerse como siempre lo hacía en una situación de alto riesgo: en completa tranquilidad.

Si su pulso no aumentaba, no notarían que estaba nervioso. Si mantenía su concentración, sus pupilas no se dilatarían. Si mantenía la voz firme y educada, sería difícil ver que en él había intensiones traicioneras hacia el clan a favor de la Villa.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, pero para los ojos de cualquiera se veía realmente sorprendido ante la presencia de la Policía de Konoha.  
—Sólo dos personas no se presentaron a la reunión del clan —dijo Yashiro Uchiha con severidad.  
—¿Por qué no fuiste? —preguntó Takka Uchiha, lleno de un aire de resentimiento y odio que caló profundo en Itachi.

No obstante, su semblante permaneció tan calmado como siempre, ajeno, abstraído, solitario. No necesitaba usar una máscara ANBU para poder ocultar sus sentimientos del resto. Esa era su especialidad, si gran talento. Mentir se le daba como un arte que había aprendido a perfeccionar con el tiempo.

No respondió a la pregunta de los hombres.

—Entendemos que has estado trabajando duro con tus misiones en ANBU y tu padre nos dice lo mismo, asegurándonos que está cuidando de tu comportamiento— prosiguió Takka.  
—Pero no planeamos tratarte distinto sólo por eso —finalizó Yashiro, mostrándose realmente molesto con él.

Itachi se preguntó si eso era todo, ¿Venían a preguntar por la reunión? Eso era ridículo. Tal como decían su mismo padre les había dicho que las cosas en ANBU habían estado más movidas que antes.

—Entiendo. Intentaré ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante —dijo con sumo respeto, pero sintiéndose de pronto cansado—. Ahora, debo pedirles que se retiren.  
—Creo que eso es lo adecuado —asintió Yashiro—. Pero antes, hay algo de lo que debemos preguntarte.

Tanto Takka como Inabi Uchiha lo miraban con severidad. No podía subestimar a nadie dentro del clan. Tal vez no fuesen tan fuertes como Shisui o el mismo Fugaku, pero seguían siendo Uchihas. Su mente era más despierta que la del resto cuando se trataba de esas cosas, además, eran parte de la Policía de Konoha.

—Es sobre el suicidio de Shisui Uchiha anoche, ahogado en el río Naka —apenas Yashiro terminó de hablar, los ojos de Itachi se volvieron más severos.

No podía evitarlo. No podía simplemente dejar que ellos dijeran su nombre sin que entendieran el sacrificio que había tenido que realizar por todos ellos, sólo para que continuaran con la estúpida idea de revelarse contra Konoha. Shisui lo había dado todo por la villa, por su honor y el nombre de los Uchiha. En cambio ellos eran ratas que se movían en la oscuridad, confabulando, planeando rebeliones en contra de su propio País y la ciudad que los cobijaba. Y aún así, ellos vivían y Shisui…

—Si no me falla la memoria, admirabas a Shisui como si hubiese sido tu propio hermano mayor, ¿no? —le preguntó Takka afilando sus ojos con severidad. La tensión aumentaba a un punto que Itachi podía saber que ellos veían su molestia.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

Vio la imagen de Shisui sonriendo con el rostro ensangrentado mientras estiraba su ojo hacia él. Si había hecho un sacrificio de ese tipo, tenía que hacer todo en su poder para que su voluntad permaneciera en él…

_Eres mi mejor amigo… __el único a quien le puedo pedir esto…_

Su estómago se volvió a tensar mientras en su mente rebotaban las palabras de Shisui.

—Con que eso sucedió… —murmuró sin esperar una respuesta— La verdad, no lo he visto para nada últimamente. Es una verdadera lástima.  
—Lo es —afirmó Takka—. Por eso nosotros en la estación de Policía decidimos comenzar una investigación al respecto.  
—¿Una investigación? —preguntó Itachi sorprendido.

Si comenzaban a indagar en donde no debían, podían terminar descubriendo aún más cosas que no debían haber sabido. Todo eso estaba saliéndose de control rápidamente.

Yashiro sacó algo que guardaba entre sus prendas y entonces Itachi vio la nota.

—Esta es la nota que Shisui dejó atrás —le señaló—. El análisis de caligrafía señaló que es su letra.  
—Si no hay señales de un asesinato, entonces, ¿por qué están investigando? —preguntó Itachi con calma, tomando la nota que el policía le ofrecía.  
—Para alguien que posee el sharingan, sería muy sencillo copiarle la caligrafía —contestó Takka, suspicaz ante cualquier reacción en Itachi.

Bajó su mirada hacia la nota que decía:

_"No puedo caminar la "ruta" por más tiempo.  
Estoy cansado de mis deberes.  
No hay futuro para los Uchihas, ni para mí."_

Él no había escrito eso, por lo mismo su sorpresa no fue fingida. La única persona que vino a su mente fue Danzo.

—Shisui era uno de los miembros más talentosos del clan Uchiha, incluso se le temía como el gran Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante —dijo Yashiro, atento al rostro de Itachi que comenzaba a emanar más tristeza que la que había encontrado en él en un comienzo—. Era el tipo de hombre que hubiese realizado cualquier misión por el clan.  
—¡No me van a hacer creer que un sujeto como él cometería suicidio así como así! —exclamó Takka con fuerza.

No podía culpar su molestia. Shisui era alguien querido dentro de la policía de Konoha e incluso más dentro de la familia. Había luchado en la tercera gran guerra ninja y era una especie de héroe de guerra. Que hubiese muerto de seguro calaba hondo en todos ellos y tal como lo habían dicho… sólo dos personas habían faltado a la reunión: Shisui y él. No obstante, si tan sólo hubiesen sido un poco más abiertos a ver más allá de sus propias narices se habrían dado cuenta que lo sucedido a Shisui había sido culpa de ellos mismos.

Ellos veían al Shisui que hubiese muerto por el clan, pero nunca se dieron el tiempo para ver que en realidad su primo mayor habría muerto por la aldea y su paz.

—No es correcto juzgar a los demás basados en sus apariencias y en sus propias preconcepciones —sí, ellos creían que Shisui estaba de su lado, esa era la apariencia que quería dar. Pero la realidad era otra.  
—Voy a dejar esa nota contigo —dijo Takka molesto con las palabras de Itachi, apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Llévasela a ANBU y requiere su ayuda para esta investigación.  
—Entendido —respondió Itachi.

Los tres hombres que habían llegado hasta su hogar se dieron la vuelta para irse. No obstante, antes de que se hubieran marchado, Yashiro se rio la vuelta sobre el hombro y dejó escapar:

—Espero que haya otro sospechoso que seguir.

El puño de Itachi se cerró contra la hoja. Ya no podía seguir soportándolo, ¿acaso nadie en esa Villa lo conocía? ¿Realmente pensaban que él habría tenido el estómago de matar a su mejor amigo y fingir su muerte? No bastaba con todo lo que estaba haciendo. No bastaba con la muerte de Shisui, además, ahora a los ojos de la aldea él era el responsable.

—¿Por qué no lo dicen directamente? —les preguntó con severidad. Tres pares de sharingans se voltearon para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Itachi— Todos ustedes piensan que fui yo quien lo asesinó.  
—¡Claro que sí! ¡Mocoso! —respondió Takka enfurecido.

Y con eso terminó todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido parte de ese clan? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento había tenido que cargar sobre sus hombros por culpa de ellos? ¿Cuántas vidas estaban a punto de perderse como la de Shisui? Y aun así, ellos, los verdaderos culpables de que ya no contara con su mejor amigo, con su hermano mayor, lo acusaban a él de haberlo asesinado.

Se movió en un pestañeó hacia los tres, y los golpeó con más fuerza de la que hubiese utilizado si quiera en combate. Sus puños ardían por deshacerse de ellos, verlos arrepentirse por los crímenes que habían cometido en contra de la aldea y pedirle disculpas a la memoria de Shisui por el agravio que habían cometido acabando con su vida.

—Como dije antes —les indicó parándose derecho nuevamente entre sus cuerpos vencidos—, no es correcto juzgar a los demás basados en sus apariencias y en sus propias preconcepciones. Asumen que soy paciente y por lo mismo me subestiman.

Su vista se fijo en el emblema del clan Uchiha esculpido y pintado en las paredes cada dos metros por toda la calle. Ante sus ojos estaba la causa de todos sus problemas y dolor. Ese estúpido abanico blanco y rojo representaba el orgullo, la soberbia y arrogancia de su propio linaje. Estaban destinados a morir y fracasar por su necedad y ceguera.

—Siempre es "_el clan esto_" o "_el clan aquello_", todos ustedes fracasan en ver sus propias capacidades y la profundidad de mi potencial —fracasaban en ver que nunca conseguirían derrotar a la voluntad del fuego—. Ahora están frente a mí, derrotados.  
—Se le ordenó a Shisui… mantenerte vigilado —dijo Yashiro con esfuerzo, intentando levantarse—. Después de un año trabajando en ANBU, tu forma de hablar y comportarte son más extrañas que nunca, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo en esa cabeza tuya?

¿Realmente quería saberlo? Dentro de su cabeza todo era caos, dentro de su pecho, todo estaba quebrándose. Era el dolor de la pérdida, la locura de llegar a un límite, la frustración de no poder cambiar el destino que le deparaba a su propia sangre.

—Se aferran a su organización, a su clan, a su propio nombre, pero esas son cosas que sólo nos limitan a nosotros y nuestras capacidades —mientras estuvieran aferrados a la idea de que el clan Uchiha debía ser enaltecido sobre cualquier otro en Konoha, se limitaban a aquel destino en el cual nunca podrían hacer brillar sus propias capacidades. Morirían antes de que terminara el mes— ¡Deberíamos desapegarnos de cosas tan triviales! —exclamó con fuerza, deseando que ellos olvidaran el clan, la policía de Konoha, su estúpido plan de revolución… y sólo intentaran ser parte de la villa una vez más. De recordar que eran una familia más de las cientos que había en Konoha… eso era lo que importaba— ¡Es estúpido temerle a cosas que no hemos visto o llegado a comprender!

¿Por qué le temían tanto a la idea de ser sobrepasados por el resto de Konoha? ¿Por qué le temían al pasado y al futuro? ¡No lo habían visto aún! No podían si quiera comprender el esfuerzo que la villa estaba realizando para solucionar todo eso, el sacrificio que él mismo había tomado casándose con una niña cinco años menor que él.

—¡Ya basta Itachi! —volteó su rostro lentamente y descubrió a Fugaku parado en medio de la calle observando la escena con gravedad en sus ojos y pero con una comprensión similar a la de un padre que se percata que su hijo está harto de seguir con deseos que no son suyos. Simplemente lo supo. Fugaku estaba enterado de que ya no seguiría con ese juego—. Cálmate —le pidió luciendo preocupado— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Itachi, últimamente estás actuando muy extraño.  
—No sucede nada —respondió volviendo a controlarse—. Simplemente estoy llevando a cabo mi deber. Eso es todo.

Su deber. Si acababa con la cabeza de la revolución… entonces… todo terminaría. Sólo necesitaba sacar un kunai y atravesar su cuello de forma rápida. Ni si quiera sufriría.

—¿Entonces por qué no fuiste a la reunión? —le preguntó su padre nuevamente, aunque ya lo habían hablado la noche anterior.  
—Para alcanzar… la altura… —susurró Itachi, sintiendo que había llegado la hora.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Fugaku.

Fue entonces que Itachi tomó un kunai, listo para cortarle la garganta.

No obstante, tan pronto estuvo en posición de lanzarlo hacia su propio padre, desvió el movimiento y lo lanzó contra la pared, sobre el emblema del clan.

No podía hacerlo. No podía matarlo. No podía cumplir su palabra con Shisui.

—La altura de mi capacidad. He perdido toda esperanza en este patético clan —su voz sonaba tan lejana, que hasta Fugaku se preguntó si frente a él realmente estaba parado su hijo o un completo extraño—. Se te han olvidado las cosas más importantes para ti porque te aferras a algo tan insignificante como el clan. El verdadero cambio que proponen no puede hacerse con leyes, limitaciones, predicciones o ilusiones.  
—¡Que arrogancia! —gritó Fugaku, enfurecido.  
—Es suficiente —Se quejó Yashiro— Si continuas con esto no tendremos más remedio que llevarte a la cárcel.  
—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Inabi Uchiha, otro miembro de la policía.  
—Ya no puedo soportar esto —gritó Takka furioso por la humillación que los había hecho pasar— ¡Capitán, dé la orden de arresto!

Itachi apretó los puños y frunció los labios, presionándolos con fuerza. Ya era el momento de mostrarles su error. Todo eso por el nombre de un clan, para enaltecerlo, para poder engañarse a sí mismos creyendo que los unía algo más que la sangre entre unos y otros. Shisui estaba muerto y ellos continuaban pensando que podían ganarle a Konoha en combate. Danzo y el resto del consejo tenía razón… había que realizar un movimiento rápido y acabar con la situación antes de que más personas terminaran muriendo por culpa de sus orgullosos.

—¡Nii-san!

Desesperación.

Pudo escuchar desesperación en la voz de Sasuke.

Miedo.

Tanto miedo como el que experimentaba cuando caminaba entre los cuerpos de los muertos en la tercera gran guerra. Su hermano menor sonaba de la misma forma.

—¡Por favor detente! —le suplicó Sasuke.

Se quedó helado un momento. Su propia ceguera había hecho que se olvidara del principal motivo para continuar jugando a doble agente.

Sus ojos, redondos y negros, lo observaban desde la puerta de la casa junto a Hinata, quien se escondía atrás de su hermano menor. La niña lo miraba completamente asustada y temblaba atrás de Sasuke, mientras que su hermano lucía desesperado ante la impotencia de ser sólo un niño que no entendía lo que le sucedía a la figura que tanto admiraba.

Ninguno de ellos debió haber visto eso.

Los niños de Konoha, una generación que no conocía la guerra ni el sufrimiento. Quería que ellos crecieran libres, tranquilos y felices, pero la realidad los estaba alcanzando por primera vez en sus vidas.

Ellos no habían tenido que esconderse debajo de sus camas cuando escucharan los gritos proviniendo desde las calles o buscar a sus padres en medio de la oscuridad para encontrarse con cadáveres.

Si pagaba con su alma por la sonrisa de Sasuke y Hinata, entonces… lo haría con gusto. Después de todo, el Tercero aún creía en que podía solucionar todo y su labor era darle más tiempo. Si lo encarcelaban, ya no podría realizar su deber como Shinobi y tendría que observar todo desmoronarse atrás de las rejas de la prisión.

Con su orgullo completamente destrozado, cayó de rodillas en una posición servicial, con las manos hacia adelante y su cabeza agachada.

—No fui yo quien mató a Shisui, pero por las palabras que he dicho, pido profundas disculpas —dijo más calmado y permaneció en esa posición sin moverse.

Todo el tiempo pensó que eso no era nada comparado con lo que Shisui había pasado. La verdadera víctima de toda esa situación había sido su primo mayor quien intentando proteger Konoha fue atacado a traición por uno de sus pilares. Era irónico, pero estaba seguro que su primo no había utilizado el kotoamatsukami porque lo estaba guardando para el plan, de lo contrario, Danzo habría estado ocho metros bajo tierra ahora y la guerra habría sido inevitable.

—Has estado trabajando hasta el agotamiento en ANBU y parece que te ha comenzado a afectar… —dijo Fugaku, luciendo más como un padre que en toda su vida.  
—¡Capitán! —Yashiro se volteó hacia él comprendiendo exactamente qué hacía. Protegería a su hijo.  
—ANBU es una unidad bajo órdenes directas del Hokage —le explicó a los tres subordinados a él—. Ni si quiera la policía de Konoha puede arrestarlos sin una orden oficial. Además, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de velar por los actos de Itachi… —los tres se mostraron incrédulos ante la respuesta y mantuvieron silencio, hasta que escucharon dos palabras que nunca antes habían escuchado de parte de Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan— _Por favor._  
—Entendido —respondió Yashiro, solidarizando con los sentimientos paternales de Fugaku.

El líder del clan Uchiha comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su hogar y sin mirarlo si quiera le dio la orden:

—Entremos Itachi.

En esa posición, con el cabello colgando por su rostro, se volteó nuevamente a ver a Sasuke y Hinata. Sólo verlos en peligro de muerte por las acciones del clan hizo que irremediablemente se activara ese poder que había nacido el día anterior al ver a su primo despedirse de ese mundo: _el mangekyo sharingan._

Usaría ese poder para protegerlos, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Pido perdón que la última escena haya sido sacada directamente del manga pero era fundamental para el desarrollo de personajes y porque si siguen la secuencia de mi fic, es así como sucedieron los hechos previos a la masacre, según los flashbacks de Itachi y Sasuke. Me he dado el tiempo de ordenar la línea de tiempo y narrarla, para que puedan ver que esa discusión con la policía de Konoha fue justo después de la muerte de Shisui, y luego viene la etapa en que Fugaku e Itachi parecen enojados y Sasuke aprende el jutsu de la gran bola de fuego._

Me demoré en postear esto porque he estado trabajando paralelamente en Team Seven y porque tuve que leerme todo el manga para ordenar bien los hechos sucedidos.

Muchas gracias por la lectura!

_**LastWizard**__, tu comentario me sacó lágrimas. Muchas gracias. Lean a __**okashira janet**__ y __**Fangirlx.x**__, son grandiosas escritoras y ambas tienen su granito ItaHina que aportar._

Los grillos cantaban con fuerza en el lugar en medio del bosque en que se encontraba. El templo


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Acto  
GIBOSA ILUMINANTE**

_La luna está entre los 135 y los 180 grados por delante del sol; los que no saben la confunden con la luna llena, sobre todo el último día. Es el momento de atar los cabos sueltos o de introducir los cambios que hagan falta._

* * *

Las cosas no habían sido normales en ese hogar después del incidente con la policía de Konoha. Hinata lo sabía y no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer. Si antes Itachi no comía muy seguido con ellos, ahora simplemente evitaba cualquier contacto con su familia, llegando extremadamente tarde a su hogar y saliendo antes de que cualquiera despertase.

Sasuke tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Al igual que ella, parecía quedar atrapado en medio de esos problemas y cuando veía a su hermano apenas lograba saludarlo. Éste le respondía con una mirada seria y seguía su camino, sin muchas palabras, sin cordialidades, completamente ajeno en su propio mundo en el cual se refugiaba cada vez más seguido.

Sucedía algo similar con Hinata. Las noches que compartían la misma cama apenas le hablaba o miraba en su dirección, siempre dándose vueltas sin poder dormir. Tal vez si no hubiese sido tan cobarde le habría preguntando si había algo que le estaba molestando y cómo lo podía solucionar, pero al menos en esa ocasión, Hinata tuvo certeza que el problema no era ella; era él.

Él y su padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

Una hermosa mañana de día sábado, Sasuke y la jovencita se encontraban en el pasillo exterior del jardín. No estaban realmente hablando, pero no había nada que hacer aparte de mirar como subía y bajaba el bambú que se llenaba de agua en la fuente. Fue entonces que sintieron los pasos de Itachi quien pasó a su lado sin si quiera mirarlos. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata sintieron algo extraño y se reflejó en sus rostros apenados, cuando de pronto notaron que Fugaku Uchiha también estaba en el pasillo doblando por la esquina.

Itachi y él cruzaron sus caminos sin mirarse, sin desearse los buenos días, sin si quiera notarse uno al otro. Era la confirmación para Hinata de que el altercado con la policía de Konoha había dejado graves secuelas en la relación de ambos y que había un tema que los separaba gravemente y que ninguno quería discutir.

El hombre se encontró con ellos entonces y los miró un tanto extrañado, seguramente preguntándose qué hacían ahí o más bien, recordando que también vivían en esa casa.

—Buenos días, Tou-san —dijo Sasuke.  
—Buenos días Uchiha-sama —repitió Hinata.  
—Ah. Buenos días —les respondió él, como si recién notara que ambos estaban ahí— Sasuke, ¿cómo va la Academia últimamente?

Ni si quiera miraba a Hinata. Su atención permanecía por completo en su hijo menor quien pareció sorprenderse de que su padre finalmente notara su existencia. Un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y se paró derecho para responderle.

—Las clases son realmente aburridas porque siempre soy el mejor en todo.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—Sí.  
—Sígueme —le ordenó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada—. También puedes venir Hinata. Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar en el clan Uchiha y tal vez se lo recuerdes a mi hijo mayor.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió a ambos Uchihas sin saber donde iban o qué estaban haciendo. No era apropiado cuestionar al hombre que mandaba en ese hogar. Si hubiese sido por ella se habría quedado con Mikoto Uchiha cocinando alguna cosa, pero no vio que la invitación de Fugaku hubiese sido opcional.

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, el hombre se dirigió a ambos.

—Los Uchiha ven a sus miembros como adultos cuando pueden realizar técnicas de fuego —dijo con solemnidad—. El emblema de los Uchiha es el abanico, que controla la fuerza de las llamas.

Sasuke parecía completamente enfocado en las palabras de su padre, mientras que Hinata prestaba atención como lo hacía en la Academia, pues estaba aprendiendo de su nueva familia. Algo de cariño comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella por Sasuke, Mikoto e incluso el atemorizante Fugaku. Era agradable que alguien aparte de Itachi intentase incluirla en la familia y que el jefe de la Policía de Konoha se hubiese molestado en enseñarle la hacía sentir felicidad.

Caminaron hasta un muelle en donde el río Naka formaba una pequeña lagunilla. Entonces, el padre de Itachi se paró en éste.

—Presta mucha atención a este jutsu —le dijo terminando los sellos manuales mostrándoselos sólo una vez— _Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu._

Una enorme bola de fuego apareció frente a Hinata justo sobre el agua. El calor encendió sus mejillas de rojo, no por vergüenza, sino por la alta temperatura que podía sentir emanando de la las llamas. Era tan potente que incluso el espacio a su alrededor parecía vacilar cambiando el aire caliente lo que podían ver a su alrededor.

Sasuke observó ese jutsu maravillado y ambos terminaron con la boca abierta cuando el fuego desapareció.

—Este es un ninjutu básico del clan Uchiha —les dijo a ambos sobre su hombro—. Debes usar los sellos que te mostré antes. Llevas chakra desde tu boca hasta tu pecho y lo reúnes allí. Enseguida, lo expulsas todo por la boca —se dio vuelta mirando a su hijo con decisión—. Inténtalo.  
—Sí —respondió Sasuke de inmediato.

No obstante, a pesar de su esfuerzo sólo logró hacer una pequeña bola de fuego.

Hinata suspiró asombrada de la diferencia de poder que había entre los adultos del clan y alguien que a sus ojos era tan talentoso como Sasuke.

Fugaku Uchiha suspiró mostrándose realmente decepcionado. Miró a su hijo un momento con dureza y éste bajó los hombros y el rostro.

—Como lo pensé. No eres como Itachi —dijo el hombre. Sasuke bajó el rostro aún más, de cierta forma acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Hinata mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser comparada constantemente con un hermano; después de un tiempo, simplemente dejaba de doler—. Quizás aún es demasiado pronto para ti.

Desde ese día en adelante, Sasuke no paró de ir al muelle a entrenar. Solo. No importaba si llovía, si era sábado o domingo, si era de mañana o de noche. No paraba de ir al muelle en cada ocasión que tenía.

Debido a esto, los días de Hinata se volvieron increíblemente solitarios. Al menos cuando Sasuke estaba en casa Mikoto los obligaba a estar juntos, entrenar, conversar, comer… pero ahora era sólo ella en esa enorme casa en la cual la matriarca de los Uchiha se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cocinando o limpiando.

De vez en cuando veía a Itachi de noche, pero con el transcurso de los días ya no lo esperaba despierta para saludarlo. Se había acostumbrado a su constante ausencia y distancia, a su silencio, a ese desesperante autismo que mantenía con todos alrededor de esa casa, incluyéndola.

Un día mientras le ayudaba a preparar la cena, Mikoto Uchiha la miró un tanto preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata-san? —le preguntó con dulzura.  
—Hmm… no es nada.  
—Puedes decírmelo.  
—¿No está demasiada silenciosa la c-casa últimamente? —bajó el rostro con tristeza—. Casi no veo a Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun apenas pasa por aquí.  
—Mis hijos son muy obstinados cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza. Desde niño Itachi se empecinó en aprender absolutamente todo lo que se pudiera leer. Recorría la aldea buscando cosas antiguas, cosas nuevas, todo sobre lo cual pudiese informarse. Incluso visitaba las ruinas de antiguos edificios buscando inscripciones o secretos. Era un chico muy curioso y despierto. Ahora su nueva obsesión es ANBU… —Mikoto Uchiha dejó de sonreír por un momento, pero luego recordó que Hinata estaba ahí y la misma sonrisa suave apareció en ella. Hinata supo en ese momento que Itachi no era el único miembro de esa familia que podía ocultar a la perfección sus sentimientos—. Y Sasuke… está obsesionado con ganarse la aprobación de su padre y para ello desea poder superar a su hermano. Al menos lo mantiene ocupado entrenando.  
—Los extraño… —murmuró Hinata con tristeza.  
—¿A quién extraña? —le preguntó Itachi desde la puerta de la cocina.  
—Su familia —respondió Mikoto Uchiha guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.  
—Puede ir a visitarlos cuando quiera —respondió Itachi sin moverse, con un tono neutral.  
—Me refiero a ti. Tú eres su familia ahora, Itachi —respondió Mikoto con un tanto de suavidad pero firmeza en su voz.

Itachi se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con la misma máscara de hielo con que había entrado.

Hinata se preguntó qué habría estado buscando Itachi ahí. Había sido como si con sólo mirar a Mikoto Uchiha sus deseos de permanecer en ese lugar se hubiesen vuelto nulos.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sasuke apareció por el pasillo. Mikoto Uchiha lo llamó y le puso algo de crema en su rostro. Lo tenía completamente chamuscado cerca de la boca. Se podía ver lo mucho que había estado entrenando sin detenerse esos días.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa esperando con todo su corazón que pudiese cumplir con lo que estaba buscando: mostrarle a su padre que era tan capaz como Itachi de aprender cosas nuevas.

No obstante, Mikoto Uchiha lo observó con una nostalgia tan palpable por un instante, que Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que esa mujer estaba pensando para ver a su hijo con semejante tristeza, como si temiera nunca más volver a verlo.

La cena cinco días después de eso fue esplendorosa. Hinata sabía que algo importante había ocurrido y al parecer se trataba de Sasuke. Su padre lo felicito enfrente de ella y Mikoto debido a que había logrado finalmente el jutsu que les había enseñado. Sintió un tanto de envidia de Sasuke quien finalmente parecía ser reconocido por su padre, algo que ella nunca había tenido. No obstante, el puesto vacío a su lado le recordó una vez más que Itachi no estaba ahí para compartir los logros de su hermano. Aquello parecía entristecer a Sasuke quien miraba ese puesto con la misma nostalgia con que Mikoto Uchiha lo había mirado a él días antes.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue silencioso mientras Mikoto Uchiha lavaba los platos, hasta que Sasuke preguntó lo que estaba en la cabeza de ambos.

—Kaa-san —dijo con lentitud—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tou-san y nii-san? ¿Qué es lo que piensa él de nosotros?  
—¿De la nada me haces una pregunta así? ¿De qué se trata esto? —le preguntó Mikoto cerrando la llave del agua.  
—Ayer tou-san me dijo "_como era de esperarse de mi hijo_" cuando completé el jutsu de fuego que me enseñó. Antes, sólo solía decirle eso a nii-san, por lo que estuve realmente feliz de escucharlo —lo decía con tanta tristeza que hasta el pecho de Hinata se oprimió.  
—¿Y entonces? ¿No es eso algo bueno? —le preguntó Mikoto.  
—Últimamente, tou-san y nii-san no se están llevando nada bien —Mikoto pareció sorprendida cuando escuchó eso, como si Sasuke no debiese haber sabido nada al respecto de lo que ocurría en la familia, pero era inútil; hasta Hinata se daba cuenta de que entre Fugaku e Itachi las cosas estaban mal—. Y yo pensé… ¿Acaso soy sólo un remplazo para mi hermano?

Mikoto Uchiha suspiró. Por un momento permaneció callada buscando una respuesta que pudiese darle a su hijo.

—Tu hermano es tu hermano, y tú eres tú —a Hinata le pareció una de esas respuestas como "porque sí", en vez de algo que aplacara la ansiedad de Sasuke—. Su padre se preocupa de ambos.  
—¡Entonces por qué todo es siempre sobre nii-san! —gritó Sasuke molesto.  
—No, eso no es verdad —dijo Mikoto sonriendo—. Tu padre, como líder del clan Uchiha, siempre debe estar preocupado de proteger a todo el clan.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
—Itachi es el mayor de los dos, lo que significa que esa responsabilidad caerá sobre él algún día. Tu padre tiene que asegurarse de que esa labor quede en buenas manos y por eso seguramente percibes que pasa más tiempo enfocado en Itachi que en ti.

El semblante de Sasuke se entristeció nuevamente y bajó el rostro para observar su comida.

—Pero, entre nosotros dos…—continuó Mikoto con una sonrisa realmente despampanante— cuando tu padre está conmigo sólo habla de ti. Es por ello que siempre actúa tan raro a tu alrededor y parece un poco enojado, seguramente lo avergüenza.

La molestia de Sasuke pareció esfumarse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se puso de pie y le tomó la muñeca a Hinata.

—Vamos a entrenar shurikenjutsu al bosque Hinata —le dijo sin soltarla, obligándola a pararse y seguirlo.

๑

๑

๑

El ruido del río Naka era suave y gentil. A veces al estar ahí podía escuchar la risa de Shisui haciendo eco en su mente, recordando las tardes de verano en que ambos habían entrenado en esas aguas. La niñez había sido difícil pero de alguna forma ambos habían sobrevivido jurando que nunca más verían una guerra tan cruda como esa y que harían todo lo posible para evitar que hubiese más derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Esa promesa se rompería si las cosas seguían su curso como las aguas del río.

Negó con el rostro despejando esa idea de su cabeza. Shisui había dejado una misión para él. Debía proteger la paz de Konoha y también mantener el nombre de los Uchiha con honor. Era una labor difícil, sobre todo considerando que su padre ya no le hablaba y que él por su parte tampoco deseaba seguir manteniendo relaciones con las personas de ese clan, pero tenía que cumplirlo sin importar que sucediera. La paz de la aldea y que Sasuke no viera una guerra eran su prioridad.

Perdido en sus pensamientos enfocó los ojos en el templo del río Naka cuando de pronto, notó un hombre entrar en él. Era alto, corpulento y llevaba una máscara. Los ojos de Itachi de inmediato se volvieron rojos y las aspas giraron, como si sintiera con su mera presencia un peligro inminente.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, pues no era como si este sujeto hubiese entrado por la puerta principal. Se había deshecho contra la pared; su cuerpo había atravesado un objeto sólido. Aquello lo extrañó y decidió ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

No obstante, tan pronto entró en el escondite, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba ahí. Era como si ese sujeto se hubiese deshecho en el aire.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, pero no consiguió una respuesta.

Estaba seguro que no había imaginado nada. Había visto a alguien entrar en ese lugar y si así era, había un hombre muy peligroso rondando Konoha.

No podía permanecer quieto. Lo único de lo cual tenía certeza era que ese sujeto era un Uchiha, porque sólo los miembros del clan sabían el escondite secreto en donde se encontraba la roca que contenía la profecía del sabio de los seis caminos.

Continuó un momento a las afueras del templo con el sentimiento de que alguien lo observaba y por más que escrudiñó la zona con los ojos y sus sentidos, no logró dar con el paradero del misterioso hombre que había entrado en el templo.

Miró la posición del sol. Era hora de tener una conversación con el Hokage al respecto.

Saltó hacia la rama más próxima y comenzó su largo recorrido hacia los cuarteles de ANBU que quedaban en la cima de la montaña de los kages.

No obstante, no fue al Hokage a quien encontró en su camino antes de ingresar, sino a un hombre que no deseaba ver.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en silencio y a pesar del dolor que guardaba por la muerte de Shisui, no mostró gesto alguno que lo evidenciara. No podía odiar a Danzo porque en cierto sentido entendía lo que había intentado; esa era su forma de proteger la aldea, desde las sombras, sin importar a quien debía eliminar que considerara un peligro. Shisui creía en lo mismo.

—Danzo-sama —lo saludó con frialdad— ¿Necesita algo de mí? —tal vez también venía por sus ojos.  
—Itachi. El tercer Hokage te dijo que compraras tiempo el otro día, pero… ambos sabemos que actuará si la aldea necesita ser protegida —tenía razón, a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo en su poder para evitar lo inevitable, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y la fecha que su padre había marcado para el golpe de estado se acercaba peligrosamente—. Esa es su forma de ser. Así actúa un verdadero Shinobi.

Itachi lo observó entendiendo al punto al que quería llegar. El enfrentamiento entre el clan Uchiha y Konoha era inevitable; tal como había dicho Shisui escalaría rápidamente a una guerra. Generaciones completas vivirían nuevamente los horrores que él tanto había querido evitar desde que era un niño. Sus ideales sobre paz se verían completamente sobrepasados por los actores de ambos lados, llegando inevitablemente a un estado de caos total en la Aldea.

—Ocurriendo una guerra o no, una vez que los Uchiha se rebelen e intenten su golpe de estado, necesariamente deberán ser anihilados, incluyendo a tu pequeño hermano, quien no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo —un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se enfocó en mirar hacia la nada y vaciar su mente para que Danzo no adivinara el terror que sus palabras le causaban. Un Shinobi no mostraba sentimientos—. No obstante, si actuamos antes de que ocurra, aún puede ser salvado.

Itachi permaneció en silencio esperando escuchar lo que el hombre quería decirle. Algo tramaba y si estaba usando a Sasuke como un medio de intimidación, como una forma de que no pudiese negarse, debía ser grave.

—Si ocurre el golpe de estado, tu hermano menor también verá todo lo que ocurra. Será testigo de como todo su clan es destruido por los shinobis de la Hoja y sin duda querrá vengarse de la Villa cuando crezca. Es por eso que debe ser asesinado también —dijo Danzo yendo al grano del asunto.  
—¿Está amenazándome? —amenazar a su hermano menor, era un reto directo a su persona. Él no permitiría que nadie tocase a Sasuke. Prefería morir y luchar en el coup d'etat antes. Su hermano era más importante que la Villa.  
—No —respondió Danzo— Quiero que elijas. Puedes pararte en el lado de los Uchiha, participar del golpe de estado y ser destruido junto con tu clan o puedes permanecer del lado de Konoha, salvar a tu hermano antes de que suceda el golpe de estado y ayudar a destruir al clan Uchiha.  
—¿Qué hay de mi esposa? —preguntó con frialdad.  
—Su matrimonio la convirtió en una Uchiha y por lo tanto si ve a su amado esposo y a su nueva familia ser eliminada por la aldea, crecerá con el mismo rencor que tu hermano menor. Además, si Hiashi pudo sacrificar a su hermano por la paz de la aldea, no veo por qué no sacrificaría a su hija. No obstante, al igual que Uchiha Sasuke, es una niña que no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Podría ser enviada de vuelta con su padre y ser salvada.

¿Devolverla con los Hyūga? Sería completamente deshonrada si eso ocurriese. La vida como la conocía cambiaría para siempre sin que si quiera tuviese la edad para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto de los Uchiha, había sido obligada en un matrimonio por conveniencia política y su virtud seguía intacta.

—Para proteger la aldea debemos detener el golpe de estado antes de que todo caiga en caos —dijo Danzo lentamente—. El único que puede hacer esto es un doble agente que esté trabajando para los Uchiha y para Konoha… en otras palabras… tú Itachi.

Lo sabía. Había sentido que Danzo se lo pediría y aunque la mera idea le destrozaba el alma, era un shinobi y su primer labor era cumplir con las misiones que se le otorgaban, sobre todo si aquello significaba un medio para conservar la paz.

Era la única forma que quedaba de conservar su palabra con Shisui. Mantendría el honor del clan intacto, pues nadie conocería las verdaderas intenciones de los Uchiha y el motivo atrás de su exterminio. La historia escribiría que él había sido un asesino que enloqueció y decidió anihilar a su clan. Nadie tendría que saber que en realidad el clan Uchiha estaba planeando una revolución en contra de la aldea para exterminar al resto de los líderes de los clanes, al Hokage y a las autoridades para así quedar al mando de la aldea.

Él sería el único perjudicado, obligado a vivir o morir en deshonra para siempre, alejado del país al que amaba para huir como un fugitivo.

No le importaba tomar esa misión. Estaba dispuesto a soportar ese peso sobre sus hombros si aquello compraba la paz de la Villa, la vida de su hermano y…  
No. Hinata ya estaba manchada sólo por ser su esposa. No podría salvarla a ella. Sasuke podría odiarlo el resto de su vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Hinata, ella seria conocida como la mujer que había compartido la cama con un monstruo, un psicópata, fuese donde fuese las personas susurrarían a sus espaldas preguntándose como alguna vez pudo ser la amada de Itachi Uchiha, encasillándola quizás como su cómplice, como aquella que lo había llevado a la locura por un amor no destinado a ser. Estaba a punto de arruinarla para siempre y aquello no podía ser evitado.

—Itachi… será una misión difícil para ti. Pero a cambio de ello puedo dejar que tu hermano y la joven Hyūga vivan —dijo Danzo—. Estoy seguro que quieres proteger la villa. ¿Aceptas esta misión?

Itachi cerró los ojos con dolor y asintió, dándose la vuelta, caminando lejos de las instalaciones de ANBU; hablaría con el Hokage en otra ocasión.

Los días después de aquella conversación pasaron lentos. Cada momento de su vida, desde que despertaba hasta que iba dormir se resumía en esperar que llegara la orden para dar principio a la ejecución de su misión.

La angustia era casi insoportable y lo convirtió en un ser frío, ajeno y callado. Era como si tuviese una gran roca aplastándole el pecho, dificultándole respirar, haciendo que sus hombros dolieran y que su estómago se retorciera constantemente.

Dolía. Dolía como nada antes había dolido.

Intentaba mantenerse lejos de su hogar, evitar mirar a Sasuke, a su padre, a su madre, incluso dormir con Hinata se le hacía incómodo. Ya ni si quiera volvía a su hogar de noche prefiriendo dormir en los cuarteles de ANBU.

Estar ahí era demasiado doloroso.

Mikoto Uchiha insistía en que cenara con ellos, en que pasara más tiempo con Hinata, en que entrenara junto a Sasuke e hiciera las paces con su padre. No obstante, la ignoraba dándole las gracias y seguía su camino solitario, aquel que ya había decidido.

Una noche oscura en que la luna se alzaba en lo alto de Konoha fue citado al punto en donde los miembros de ROOT se reunían. Ahí esperó hasta que un hombre enmascarado apareció. A pesar de ser miembro de ANBU no sabían quienes formaban parte de ROOT y tampoco era un tema que estuviese interesado en descubrir. Sólo sabía que podría haber sido cualquiera enviado especialmente por Danzo para darle un mensaje.

El hombre se paró frente a él y lo observó atrás de la máscara con frialdad. Estoico, Itachi cayó con una rodilla al suelo mostrando sus respetos.

Ahí estaba. La orden había sido encomendada y no había más por hacer; sólo quedaban los detalles.

—Itachi —dijo el sujeto con severidad— ¿Estás preparado? —¿lo estaba? Podría haberse preparado para una misión así toda su vida y no estar preparado. Su silencio fue tomado como una negativa—. Si no estás preparado lo haremos nosotros mismos.  
—No, por favor, espere —dijo subiendo el rostro.  
—Una vez que las cosas se pongan en movimiento, será demasiado tarde para seguir esperando —era cierto, sabía que el golpe de estado sucedería cualquier día de esos—. Este es un asunto muy urgente.  
—Lo sé —dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Le pondré fin a este asunto con mis propias manos.

Vagó por Konoha el resto de la noche, pero sin importar donde iba sólo había un lugar al cual deseaba ir…

Su hogar.

Quizás sería la última vez que pasara la noche ahí, en su propia cama, protegido por las paredes que lo habían visto crecer, por los pasillos por los cuales había caminado descalzo desde que tenía uso de razón, en el jardín en el cual tantas noches se sentó mirando la luna de noche mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua caer de la fuente de bambú.

A pesar de todo, se sentía seguro ahí. Era su lugar. Cada rincón poseía una historia distinta que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar, pero que siempre viviría en su corazón… ahora todo parecía estar listo para desaparecer entre sus manos. Nunca volvería a ese lugar que tanta paz le había dado mientras crecía, en el cual había visto a su pequeño hermano crecer, en donde había sido sinceramente feliz.

Entró en silencio escuchando a los grillos nocturnos, se sacó los zapatos en la entrada y siguió caminando por el largo corredor que daba al patio. Se quedó parado en medio de todo dándole un vistazo nostálgico y se sentó sobre la madera para mirar la luna quizás por última vez ahí.

Estaba casi llena.

El ruido del bambú llenándose de agua y cayendo lo relajó y por un minuto olvidó su misión y se encargo de vivir lo que sería su último día como Itachi Uchiha. Después de eso, sólo sería un traidor de la Hoja, un asesino despiadado, una aberración. Nadie recordaría las cosas buenas que había hecho hasta entonces, sólo asociarían su nombre con la sangre derramada por su clan. No sería un hijo de una madre amorosa, sino el hijo que asesinó a su madre. No sería el hermano protector, sería aquel que dejara solo a Sasuke. No sería un hijo obediente y gentil, sería aquel que levantó su espada contra su propio padre.

Era su destino. Quizás había nacido para bajar el telón él mismo sobre el clan.

_¿Qué dirías de esto Shisui?_

—Itachi-san.

El susurro de Hinata lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo se le había acercado tanto sin que se diera cuenta? Se volteó sobre el hombro y la miró sorprendido, para luego relajarse y mostrarse tan inflexible como siempre.

La jovencita lucía un atuendo oscuro distinto al que usaba para dormir; pantalones de tela y camiseta negras cubrían su cuerpo lo cual lo hacía confundirla en la oscuridad. Lo único que resaltaba era su pálido rostro y sus ojos nacarados como la Luna casi llena.

—Hinata-san, debería estar durmiendo —dijo con un tono un tanto paternal, regalándole un esbozo de sonrisa—. Pasa media noche.  
—Estaba esperándolo, en caso d-de que volviera —respondió ella jugando con sus dedos— Escuché ruido y… y usé el byakugan y yo… quise venir a buscarlo porque, ahm… no lo había visto últimamente y bueno… yo… yo… yo lo…  
—No lo vuelva a hacer —la interrumpió, presintiendo que la joven estaba lista para decir que lo extrañaba. No estaba preparado para escucharla decir eso—. Dormir es parte de crecer.  
—Entendido —dijo ella con tristeza.  
—Pero ya que está despierta… —el nudo volvió a él al verla y recordar todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella también estaba involucrada ahora— Siéntese.  
—Sí.

Pensó en qué le diría. Quería pedirle disculpas por resultar ser el peor esposo de toda la historia. En un cierto punto durante su vida juntos, deseó que el tiempo lo ayudara a aprender lo necesario para hacer a esa niña feliz, pero se daba cuenta mejor que nadie que sólo había traído tristeza y miseria a su vida. Y ahora, traería muerte.  
¿Había forma de que lo perdonara por lo que le haría?

Fue entonces que sintió algo en su mano.

Era cálido, suave, confortante. Bajó la mirada y notó que esa sensación que sentía era la pequeña mano de Hinata que se aferraba a la suya. La miró y ella lo miró a él y de la nada le sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho que hoy volviera a casa —susurró la niña acurrucándose a su lado.

Aquello terminó quebrándolo completamente. De todas las personas en su vida, de la que menos esperaba bondad era de esa pequeña niña que había sido obligada a casarse con él a pesar de que ni si quiera se conocían. Ahora ahí estaba sujetando su mano, como si ella fuese la adulta y él el niño perdido. De una forma muy extraña e inhabitual, dejó que la jovencita se recogiera a su lado y ambos miraron la luna que los cubría con complicidad.

Aquella noche pudo conciliar el sueño. Aquella noche no durmió en el extremo opuesto sino que se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de eso, dejando que ella acariciara su larga cabellera negra con manos temblorosas. Aquella noche lloró en silencio sobre su almohada mientras ella lo consolaba sin darse cuenta de su nostalgia.

Aquella noche, por primera vez, fueron realmente marido y mujer, confortándose y ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Se sintió sorprendido cuando despertó mucho más tarde de lo que lo hacía normalmente al escuchar que ella se removía a su lado, con los pajarillos matutinos cantando en las ramas de los árboles del jardín.

—Buenos días, Itachi-san —susurró ella mirándolo desde el otro lado de la cabecera.  
—Buenos días —respondió él, un tanto sorprendido por lo cerca que habían dormido el uno del otro, por la forma en que sus cabezas compartían una almohada.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron.

—Debo ir a la a-academia con Sasuke-kun… —dijo desviando la mirada.  
—Lo sé —Itachi sabía que esa cercanía era extraña para ambos, pero no se movió—. Yo tengo que prepararme para una misión.  
—¿Nos veremos esta noche? —preguntó ella sonriendo levemente.

_Esa noche_. Todo sucedería _esa_ noche. No podía creer que lo había olvidado.

—De hecho, hay algo que quiero pedirle —se sentó sobre el futón.  
—¿Sí? —Hinata lo imitó.  
—Después de clases hoy, diríjase a casa de sus padres.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida por su petición.  
—Mi madre me comentó hace unos días que extrañaba a su familia —mintió rápidamente, una habilidad innata en él.  
—Oh… ¿Lo hizo? —sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más— No es necesario que yo…  
—Prométamelo —aquel nudo en su garganta volvió y la observó fijamente—. No volverá a esta casa hoy. Yo iré por usted durante la tarde. Prométamelo.  
—Lo prometo.

Itachi asintió y se puso de pie, listo para salir de ahí. No quería encontrarse con nadie.

Había dormido con su ropa puesta, por lo que sólo se limitó a caminar con sigilo hacia la entrada. Pasó por los largos corredores sin observarlos, sin despedirse. Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ahora sólo le quedaba salir de ahí.

Se sentó en la entrada colocándose las sandalias cuando de pronto una voz lo interrumpió desde atrás.

— —dijo Sasuke con un tanto de vergüenza—. Hoy después de clases, ¿me enseñarías Shurikenjutsu? Si deseas, Hinata puede venir también.  
—Estaré ocupado —respondió con seriedad, evitando mirarlo—. Puedes pedirle a papá que te enseñe.  
—Pero —alegó frunciendo el ceño— tú eres mucho mejor cuando se trata de shurikenjutsu, incluso yo sé eso —Sasuke permaneció silencioso un momento—. Siempre me tratas como si fuese sólo un estorbo.

Itachi notó esa tristeza, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke al rostro por miedo a revelar lo que estaba sintiendo. No obstante, en su propio aislamiento, movió su mano indicándole que se acercara.

Era increíble que después de tanta veces aun diera los cinco pasos que los separaban y se dejara caer en el viejo truco del golpecito en la frente.

—Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima vez —dijo lentamente—. No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.  
—Siempre dices "_Lo siento, Sasuke_" y me golpeas en la frente con los dedos y luego dices "_Será para la próxima vez_" pero eso nunca ocurre.

Se puso de pie lentamente, le dio la espalda a su hermano y caminó hacía la entrada de su hogar. Movió la puerta corrediza de papel con cuidado hacia un costado y salió de ahí por última vez como Itachi Uchiha, un hijo gentil, que amaba a su familia.

Desde el primer pasó decidió que todo eso quedaba atrás ahora. Era Itachi Uchiha, de la Hoja, un shinobi listo para cumplir su misión.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Sólo pido perdón porque mucho de esto ustedes ya lo conocen, lo han visto y es mega ultra repetido… pero es parte del fic. Es necesario para mi establecer todo lo que pasó en ese periodo de tiempo. Siento mucho si alguien se aburrió leyendo sabiendo qué iba a pasar.  
Este fic tomará un giro totalmente original desde el capitulo 7 en adelante. Hasta entonces, les pido paciencia. Un beso gigante ^^_ _y gracias por leer._

Originalmente este cap era mucho mas largo, pero decidí poner los hechos que suceden en la noche de ese día en un nuevo capitulo.

Saludos! 


End file.
